


Papa Don't Preach

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa family, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis, Incoming drama, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Interviews, Lawyers, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Prom, Rehab, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Social Media, TV News, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Captain of the football  team Lexa and student council member Clarke find themselves in a sticky situation after being paired up in the fake baby class.--Lexa's knee bobs up and down, she has her face tucked into her hands. She's focused on her breathing, in out, in out. The room is quiet except for the quick tempo of her sneaker bouncing up and down."Lexa, you're stressing me out, quit it!" Clarke whispers.Lexa's head pops up, brows furrowed. She's about to say something smart but the OB clicks her tongue, finally finishing the measurements of the baby. Their baby.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 295
Kudos: 548





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first G!P story, sorry it's so short, I hope you like it!

Sunday is the best day of the week. No work, no school, no responsibilities. Clarke and Lexa are supposed to be studying for their upcoming test on Monday, but it's such a nice day. The sun's shining and the sound of kids playing in the streets filters in through the second story window. 

A breeze flows in, cooling the sweat running down their bare backs. Yes, Sunday is the best day of the week.

A doll lays discarded on the ground, along with various sets of clothing. Socks followed by a shirt, followed by a set of pants, a bra, a pair of underwear. The sound of skin against skin fills the room, a creak of the bed, a soft gasp.

Clarke whimpers, biting her lip to keep the sounds in as Lexa picks up her pace, she's so close she can feel her orgasm approaching with every pump of Lexa's cock. The bed rocks with each thrust, Lexa grunts, the two caught up in their quickie before Clarke's parents come home.

Clarke doesn't hear the mechanical cries of the doll until Lexa's movements come to a halt. Lexa stills, her breath coming in short bursts, she slowly pulls out, the two groaning at the loss. Clarke flicks her hair over her shoulder, turning her head towards the football captain.

"I swear to God Lexa, if you don't finish fucking me-" Clarke groans, pushing herself backwards.

Lexa's cock slides through Clarke's folds, the tip of her dick rubbing against Clarke's clit. They both sigh at the contact but Lexa slinks away from the bed nonetheless.

"The baby's crying," Lexa says, picking up a shirt to wipe herself with.

"It's not a real baby, finish what you started," Clarke says seductively, waving her naked ass in the air.

Lexa groans, heat pooling in her stomach. As hard as she was, she'd love nothing more but to plunge herself deep into Clarke's silken walls. 

Clarke trails her fingers through her wet folds, playing with her clit, she gasps. She was so close…

Lexa forces herself to look away from Clarke pleasuring herself. She glances at the doll once again, bending over to pick it up from the floor.

"I can't afford a bad grade Clarke, you know that," Lexa says.

She flips the doll over, undoing the onesie to gain access to the keyhole in the back. She pokes the diaper change key into the doll, sighing in relief when the crying ceases. She'll never understand why she has to take the human growth and development class. It's not like she can have kids...

After a rise of pregnancies in the surrounding districts, Arkadia High decided that the best course of action would be to require the class. Lexa had to admit, having the students carry around a baby for an entire semester was a great type of birth control. Not a single student at Arkadia High was pregnant.

Lexa was disappointed when she found out about her infertility, what's the point of having both sex organs if you're near completely infertile? The plus side is not having to wear a condom during sex though. 

Lexa gently places the doll in its carrier, careful not to set off the abuse light, she was not about to fail this class over something that silly. She glances over at Clarke and groans at the sight.

Clarke found a comfortable position, propped up by the pillows, legs spread, a finger coaxing Lexa toward herself. Lexa's dick twitches and she crawls back into the bed, placing a kiss to Clarke's lips.

"We have to stop doing this," Lexa says between kisses.

"I know," Clarke replies, locking her ankles behind Lexa's back.

They both sigh when Lexa enters Clarke. The bed rocks against the wall gently. The two share lazy kisses as their pleasure builds. Lexa reaches between the two, circling Clarke's clit. Clarke releases a filthy moan and Lexa's breath catches in her throat. 

Lexa picks up speed, pounding into Clarke, filling her completely, Clarke is close, her walls clench around Lexa's cock. Each pulse brings Lexa closer and closer. The bed rocks steadily against the wall now, they're both thankful that Clarke's parents aren't home.

Clarke's movements still as she's coiled tight like a spring, Lexa's fingers continue to swirl around her clit. It isn't until Lexa kisses down Clarke's throat, before she's pulled into her orgasm. Lexa pumps, once, twice, then three times before following Clarke over the edge.

Their mouths clash together, tongue and teeth, moaning through their orgasms. Lexa rides them through it, their kisses growing lazier as Lexa continues to pump her hips. 

Finally their movements halt, Lexa's dick starts to soften and she slides out, laying down next to Clarke as they catch their breath.

"We gotta stop doing this," Lexa says again.

Clarke just nods.

The two lay there staring at the popcorn ceiling, their breathing steadying as the seconds grow to minutes. They shouldn't be doing this, they aren't really even friends. 

Lexa could lose her place on the team if anyone finds out. 

Clarke could lose her place on student council if anyone finds out.

They're supposed to be the role models of the school.

They shouldn't be doing this.

"Lex?" Clarke asks, the two refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah?" Lexa replies.

"I'm pregnant." Clarke whispers.

\--

_Lexa tries to copy down the notes as fast as she can, she curses under her breath for being stuck in the same class as Griffin. Her and her stupid group for friends are nothing but a distraction._

_"Class, I know this is what you've all been looking forward to all semester," Mr. Pike says, placing the doll on the desk in front of him._

_A groan erupts around the room and Lexa picks her head up, brow cocked, looking at the blasted toy._

_"We're making babies!" Jasper shouts, earning a few giggles around the room. Lexa can't help the eye roll, she goes back to writing in her notes._

_Mr. Pike gives his speech about being good parents, how to take care of the baby doll. Lexa tunes him out until she hears her name being uttered from the teacher._

_"Clarke and Lexa, you'll be a pair, the baby couldn't have a better pair of parents," he says as a joke._

_Lexa scrubs her face, just her luck..._

_She glances over at Clarke, whose face is flushed a slight pink, Raven's doing no doubt. Lexa shakes her head looking back down at her note, just her luck indeed._

_All the students shuffle around the room, reaching their partners, Lexa continues to scribble in her notebook. Clarke places her books on the desk and she takes the seat next to her._

_"This seat taken?" Clarke asks._

_Lexa just grunts, not bothering to look in the girls direction. Athletes and the student council were supposed to mix, but Lexa wasn't a stereotype. She wasn't going to get involved in the Griffin group._

_Mr. Pike passes out the dolls to each group. He hands one to Clarke, who cradles their baby against her chest. Lexa's ears turn pink as she thinks, "our baby "_

_\--_

What a joke…

Clarke closes her eyes, tears forming in the corner of her eyes..

Lexa swallows, nodding at nothing, slowly first then vigorously, shaking the whole bed.

They hear the sound of keys come from downstairs, signaling that Clarke's parents finally returned home. Tension in the room grows as Lexa's body stiffens. Clarke sniffles softly.

"You're pregnant," Lexa says, the words barely making it past her lips.


	2. Breezeblocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to try to post this as quickly as I can because it's the only thing consuming my mind right now. I seriously can't focus on anything else... 😅 if you wanna follow me on tumblr my username is: thebenniebabyninja

_ Lexa glances around the room, tapping her heels nervously against the cold steel of the exam table. There’s a knock at the door that has Lexa’s heart rate pick up. She adjusts herself as best she can in the little paper gown they gave her. _

_ The door cracks open and the doctor sticks a hand through the crack, he waves.  _

_ "Can I come in Miss Woods?" _

_ Lexa clears her throat and gives him permission. He enters with a warm smile, a welcoming demeanor as if he can already tell she's nervous. _

_ "So Miss Woods, we're here today because you wanna play football?" Lexa nods and the doctor continues."I'm doctor Adams, I'll be performing your physical today." _

_ "Lexa," she squeaks, "Please call me Lexa." _

_ The doctor nods, smile still in place, he takes a seat at the computer and starts typing away. The room is filled with the sound of tapping keys, Lexa's palms begin to sweat. _

_ "I'm going to check your vitals first, then we will move onto the physical exam." _

_ Lexa nods, the doctor stands to grab the blood pressure cuff, placing it carefully on her arm, he inflates it and takes his reading.  _

_ "120/80 a perfect blood pressure reading." He says then places his fingers against her radial pulse. _

_ "70 beats per minute, a little fast, are you nervous?" Dr. Adams asks. _

_ Lexa nods, as the doctor examines her chest rise and fall. _

_ "20 respirations per minute; again a little fast, there's no need to be nervous," he says as he places his stethoscope against her chest. _

_ Satisfied with her breath sounds, he moves back to the computer to tap furiously against the keyboard again. Lexa plays with her fingers as he types, nerves growing with the minutes.  _

_ Being thirteen, she's still growing into her body.  _

_ Being a female with a penis was awkward enough, having it inspected was the worst. _

_ "Time for the invasive part of the exam," Dr Adams says, "Are you a smoker?"  _

_ Lexa shakes her head. _

_ "Great, what about drugs?" _

_ Lexa shakes her head again. _

_ Awesome, and finally are you sexually active?" _

_ Lexa's eyes grow wide and her face tints pink, remembering that moment at Anya's party last month when her and Costia got locked in the bathroom together. It was unexpected but not unwelcome, that's for sure.  _

_ Lexa nods her head after a minute passes by, "Please don't tell my dad," she whispers. _

_ "My lips are sealed Lexa, nothing we discuss has to leave this room. However, since you are sexually active I would like to perform and exam to check for STI's is that alright?" Dr Adams says. _

_ Lexa nods and stands up from the exam table, time for the moment she was dreading. _

_ "If you could just lift your gown for me. Thank you." He says. _

_ The doctor examines her penis for any deformities, swelling, or sores. She passes with flying colors, "all right Lexa, I'm going to check for hernia, please turn your head and cough for me." _

_ She does as he says, her face a bright red at this point. _

_ "Alright, you can put your gown back down." He says, "Your father discussed with me that he'd like you to have a fertility test. I think this would be a wonderful idea right now since you are sexually active." _

_ Lexa's face resembles the color of a tomato, but she nods nonetheless. The doctor places a cup on the counter and leaves the room. Lexa stares at the cup, working up the courage to grab it.  _

_ After some time she is able to provide a sample, they send her home explaining her results would be sent via snail mail the next week or so. _

_ \-- _

Lexa crinkles the letter in her shaking hand, palm sweat running through the aged paper. She rereads the letter for the thousandth time:

_ Lexa Woods, _

_ Unfortunately You have a very low sperm count, it is likely that you will not be able to get anyone pregnant as of right now. It is possible in the future that your sperm count could rise, you're still young and in the early stages of puberty after all. Even with that information, I still urge you to use a condom and practice safe sex. Condoms protect you from STI’s as well as pregnancy.  _

_ Best regards _

_ Dr. Adams _

Lexa folds the paper up, placing it into her wallet. She has to show this to Clarke, this is proof it's not her baby. No matter how much Clarke seems to think it is. Lexa hurries down the stairs and out to her car. She slams the door and flies out the driveway before she even puts her buckle on.

She takes a breath, then buckles her seatbelt as she approaches the next stoplight. How could Clarke be pregnant? How could Clarke cheat on her? 

Lexa shakes her head, reminding herself that it's not cheating if they aren't together in the first place. Clarke and Lexa were fooling around, nothing more. It didn't keep the ache from growing deep in her chest. She pulls into the familiar driveway and takes a moment to figure out everything she wants to say.

Lexa nods to no one, then heads to the door and knocks.

When the door opens she's faced with the curious gaze of Abby Griffin, "Lexa? Clarke didn't say you were coming over," she says.

"Ah yeah, I just brought Clarke's homework with me, she asked me to pick it up for her."

"Well thank you, honey, that's sweet of you, I think she's feeling better, she hasn't vomited since noon." Abby says with a smile, she steps aside allowing Lexa in.

Before she has a chance to say anything Lexa is already up the stairs and bursting through Clarke's room.

"I'm in here," Clarke groans from the bathroom.

Lexa stumbles into the room, watching as Clarke empties her stomach into the toilet. Lexa sighs, crouching down next to Clarke and holds her hair back for her. After she's done retching, she flushes the toilet and moves to brush her teeth.

"Sorry," she says around her toothbrush.

“For what?” Lexa asks.

Clarke just gestures towards the toilet and spits the paste into the sink. Lexa just shrugs and silence consumes the both of them. Everything Lexa composed in the car left her mind after finding Clarke’s head in the toilet..

Clarke rinses her mouth out then turns to Lexa, “So?”

“I brought your homework,” Lexa says, handing over Clarke’s books.

Clarke accepts them but studies Lexa’s face, “I know that’s not the only reason you're here.”

Lexa bites her lip and says, “You’re right, It’s about…” Lexa trails off gesturing vaguely at Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke nods, “I had a feeling, um, I’d offer you to sit on the bed but my parents are home and I don’t want them hearing.”

“Right,” Lexa says with a sigh, “Clarke, I’m sorry that you’re pregnant, but I know the baby can’t be mine.” 

Anger flares across Clarke’s face and Lexa knows she struck a chord. 

“Whose else would it be Lexa?”

“I don’t know, Finn? You seem to like him,” Lexa shoots out.

Clarke scowls.

Lexa digs for her wallet, for the one piece of proof she has, that the baby isn’t hers. 

“Lexa, I haven’t slept with anyone else, I don’t know what kind of Whore you think I am but-” Clarke says, stopping abruptly at the sight of Lexa’s wallet. Clarke’s anger only grows.

“I’m not taking money from you Lexa, and I sure as hell am not getting an abortion if you think you can just give me money-”

Lexa places a hand up in the air, her face scrunched up, “Clarke I would never ask you to kill your baby, I just have something here you should read.” Lexa says handing over the letter.

Clarke rolls her eyes, but reads the letter, her eyes darting quickly around the page. Finally Clarke lowers the note, a brow raised. 

“Lexa you realize that this says you have a low sperm count not a completely non-existant sperm count. Plus this was four years ago!”

Lexa’s brows furrow, “I’m telling you clarke, this isn’t my baby” she says.

Clarke walks up to Lexa and pokes her in the chest, “And I'm telling you, this IS your baby.”

Lexa stares long and hard, frown embedded deep in her face, “I want a paternity test.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Sure, no problem, you're in luck and I already made an appointment,” Clarke looks at her phone,” It’s in an hour. I hope you’re ready.”

\--

A week goes by and Lexa knows she's in the clear, Clarke hasn't bothered trying to talk. Their only contact being the hand off of a certain doll they're taking care of.

Lexa is hurrying to finish her homework that she should have done yesterday. Football practice just took it all out of her. She was exhausted, the last thing she wanted to do was homework.

So there she was copying down the last bit of information before a paper was slammed down in front of her. 

Lexa blinks, trying to register the intrusion. She looks up into the angry face of one Clarke Griffin. She crosses her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. Lexa just quirks a brow, sending Clarke a sideways glance. Clarke gestures at the paper and Lexa starts to read.

The further she reads, the deeper her stomach sinks. Her face pales and she feels her throat dry. Her hands are shaking by the time she sets the paper down. She looks into Clarke's eyes a second time. 

Clarke looks tired, no longer angry. Her brows are pinched together, forming a little crease in her forehead. Lexa gulps, her throat dryer than the Sahara.

Clarke is having  _ her _ baby.


	3. Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of lyrics for my chapter titles lol, any song suggestions? I hope you like this chapter, I'm proud of this one! Also I didn't know where to end this chapter, so sorry if it sounds a little abrupt. 😅😬 if you wanna follow me on tumblr my username is thebenniebabyninja

January 20th, 2021

Lexa's knee bobs up and down, she has her face tucked into her hands. She's focused on her breathing, in out, in out. The room is quiet except for the quick tempo of her sneaker bouncing up and down.

"Lexa, you're stressing me out, quit it!" Clarke whispers.

Lexa's head pops up, brows furrowed. She's about to say something smart but the OB clicks her tongue, finally finishing the measurements of the baby. Their baby.

"Clarke is about ten weeks pregnant, that puts your due date around August 18th. Keep in mind that's just an estimate. The baby could be her earlier or later." The Doctor explains.

Clarke glances over at Lexa whose knee went back to bouncing up and down, she can't help the eyeroll. She places a hand to Lexa's knee, holding it down with force.

"Sorry," Lexa mumbles, eyeing Clarke's slightly rounded stomach. 

Ten weeks. Clarke is ten weeks pregnant. Lexa counts backwards, trying to figure out when-

"Thanksgiving break," Lexa says, eyes widening.

"Huh?" Clarke asks, not understanding Lexa's outburst.

Lexa hangs her head in her hands, massaging her temples, "I got you pregnant the very first time we had sex."

Clarke's face flushes and she glances at the doctor, who'd begun typing away at her computer. The doctor pauses, then turns the screen to face the two prospective parents. 

"Here's your baby, would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Young asks.

Clarke and Lexa both glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, Clarke nods. The doctor grabs the probe, running it gently across Clarke's belly. She clicks a button and the room is filled with the sucking sound of a new heartbeat.

The two women look at each other, eyes wide and mouths open. Their eyes both prickling with tears at the corners.

"Lex, it's our baby," Clarke whispers.

Lexa bites her lip, reaching for Clarke's hand, tangling their fingers together.

The doctor types something into the computer, which then prints out a few photos of the sonogram. She hands them over and explains, "These are for you two, your next visit should be scheduled four weeks from today. Everything looks normal and healthy so far. It was great meeting you two, congratulations." 

Dr Young, wipes the gel from Clarke's belly, then removes her gloves, "please stop at the reception desk on the way out to schedule your next appointment."

\--

The ride home is quiet. Lexa focuses on the road, Clarke focuses on the sonogram. She traces a finger over the photograph, tracing the outline of their baby. Clarke sets the photos down in her lap and sighs, Lexa glances at her from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" Lexa hums.

Clarke sighs again and props her head in her hand, looking out the window. Lexa's grip on the steering wheel tightens when Clarke sighs for a third time. Lexa glances at Clarke in the mirror and pulls the car over, putting it into park.

"What Clarke?" Lexa finally asks, turning to look at her.

Clarke folds her hands in her lap and shoots Lexa a half-hearted glare. She bites her lip then looks back down at the sonogram in her lap.

"I'm just thinking," Clarke says, "When are we going to tell our parents?"

Lexa straightens her shoulders and clears her throat, "I guess we could tell them today, I mean you're already starting to show…"

Clarke's head whips quickly to the side, a glare fully on her face this time, "Excuse me? Did you just call me fat?"

Lexa's eyes widen and she holds her hands out in front of her, "No Clarke I didn't-"

Clarke quirks her lips, placing a hesitant hand to her belly, "No, it's okay Lexa, you're right. I noticed it too."

Lexa sighs, her shoulders relaxing after avoiding that bullet.

"So we're telling them today?" Clarke asks, biting her lip.

Lexa nods and asks, "How do you wanna do this?"

Clarke thinks a moment, she runs a finger down the sonogram again. 

"Well I guess we can take them to dinner tonight and show them these." Clarke says.

Lexa nods slowly, gazing out the windshield watching the cars pass them by.

"OK, why don't we meet at that new restaurant they opened up?" Clarke nods and Lexa continues, "6 o'clock?"

Clarke nods again and Lexa smiles, placing a hand over Clarke's own. "It'll be alright Clarke"

"I hope so," Clarke whispers as Lexa signals and pulls back onto the street.

\--

"Thanks for taking us out tonight honey, it's sweet of you, especially since you haven't been feeling the greatest," Abby says, as she applies her eye makeup in the passenger visor mirror.

Clarke tries to smile, but it comes out more as a grimace, thinking that her mom may not be thanking her too much longer.

"You know we can pay for dinner tonight," Her dad says from the back seat.

"No it's alright, I have plenty of money saved up, I want to treat you guys tonight." Clarke says, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Her stomach swirls at the thought of telling her parents. But Lexa will be there with her, she can do this.

She pulls into the newly renovated parking lot, parking next to a familiar sleek black Dodge Charger. Her palms begin to sweat when Abby recognizes the car immediately, damn Lexa and her football stickers.

"Oh Lexa's here? What a coincidence," Abby says, finally folding up the visor.

"Yeah a coincidence," Clarke mutters to herself.

"What was that honey?" Jake asks.

"Oh nothing," Clarke replies, shaking her head.

The trio exit the car and head for the door. Clarke's heart rate picks up with each clack of Abby's heels against the cement. She listens to the swish of Jake's jacket as he holds open the door for his girls. Clarke heads to the podium.

"Reservation under Griffin," Clarke says.

The waitress nods, picking up five menus, "Prefect, your guests have already arrived."

Abby and Jake both raise an eyebrow, "Guests?" They say in unison.

Clarke ignores their questioning gazes and follows the waitress, tight on her heels. She guides them towards a circular table in a private corner of the dining room. Clarke feels queasy the moment they lock eyes, it has her wanting to rush to the bathroom, but she pushes the feeling down anyway.

Lexa stands, pulling a chair out for Clarke. Lexa's father stands to greet the two Griffin parents.

"I'm Gustus, It's nice to finally meet you," Lexa's dad says, holding a hand out, first to Jake then Abby.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jake, this is my wife Abby. I'm sorry to say we had no idea you two would be here, Clarke hadn't mentioned it." Jake says giving Clarke a pointed look.

"Sorry," Clarke mumbles, not really meaning it.

They all take their seats, and the waitress passes out the menus going over the specials for the night. Abby orders a glass of wine, Jake and Gustus, both a beer, Clarke settles for water, Lexa an iced tea. The waitress runs off to get their drinks and everyone browses the menu.

Clarke's stomach rolls at the options; Fish, fish and more fish. 

She settles for grilled cheese from the kids menu.

Lexa's knee bobs under the table, Clarke places a hand over top. Lexa forces a smile, but stops her shaking. Gus and Clarke's parents hit it off great, they're becoming quick friends, and for that Clarke is glad.

After some time, their meals arrive, the scent unbearable to Clarke, but she fights through it.

Her father and Gus ordered a Steak, Lexa the chicken Alfredo and her mother the Salmon.

Clarke poked at her grilled cheese.

They're well into the meal when Abby offers Clarke a bite of her food. Clarke declines a little too quickly which has Abby worried.

"Please, just a bite? You've hardly been eating lately," Abby pleads.

Clarke shakes her head, Lexa tucks her face towards her food, afraid to make eye contact with the pair. Abby waves her fork under Clarke's nose. That's what does it. Clarke is up and running to the bathroom.

Abby's eyes are blown wide, surprised at the reaction, she places her fork down and wipes her hands on her cloth napkin, "I guess I should go check on her," Abby says, making to stand.

Lexa is already up and walking to the bathroom, "I've got it, Mrs. Griffin," she says, throwing her napkin in her seat.

The three parents share curious looks with each other.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks as she enters the bathroom.

"Last stall," Clarke replies, retching again into the toilet.

Lexa pushes the stall door open, bends down and pulls back Clarke's hair. She rubs a hand down Clarke's back when she finishes. Clarke gives Lexa a shaky smile, then flushes the toilet.

Lexa helps Clarke to her feet and guides her to the sink. Clarke washes her hands, then rinses her mouth out before saying, "I don't know if I can do this Lexa."

Lexa nods, adjusting her tie, "me neither," Lexa says, "but we have to."

Clarke nods at Lexa, admiring her through the mirror. Clarke glances at her stomach, then back up at Lexa. 

"Do you have the pictures?" Clarke asks.

Lexa nods, flashing them from her pocket.

"Okay," Clarke says, "let's do this."

Lexa holds the door for Clarke and they both head to the table. Lexa pulls out Clarke's seat again, before taking her own. The parents at the table all give Clarke a concerned look. 

Abby brushes a hair away from Clarke's face then tucks up behind her ear, and says "I'm sorry honey, I hope I didn't get you worked up."

Clarke takes a deep breath then clasps her mother's hand in her own. "I'm fine," she says, bring it down to her lap.

Clarke and Lexa both share a nod before Clarke announces to the table, "I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here today."

Their parents look at eachother then nod. Lexa reaches into her pocket, gripping the sonogram pictures tightly.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Clarke says, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Lexa passes around the sonogram photos.

"You're, what?" Jake finally asks.

"Pregnant?" Clarke says, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she couldn't bear the disappointment on their faces.

Gustus holds the sonogram out in front of him, squinting at it. He gives Lexa a look before gently slapping her on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Lexa says, rubbing her head. Gus just shakes his head.

"Clarke, I can't- I don't-" Abby says, unsure of what to even say.

"She's ten weeks pregnant," Lexa says.

Abby's mouth drops open at the news, "Ten weeks, you're almost through your first trimester!" Abby nearly shrieks. 

"Shhh," Jake says looking around the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," Clarke says, tears finally starting to form.

"Oh honey!" Abby says kneeling down and hugging Clarke, "everything will be okay, I promise."

Abby turns to Lexa, Clarke has her face buried in her mom's neck. "Thank you for being here for her Lexa, you're a good friend."

Lexa gulps, her face turning a soft pink, "Well you see…"

Clarke pulls away from her mom's embrace and wipes a tear, "It's Lexa's." She says.

Abby looks at Clarke at an arm's distance, "It's nice that you want your friends help but this isn't her responsibility…" Abby says trailing off.

"Oh I think it is," Gus finally says, with a sigh from his end of the table, "Abby please have a seat, we have something to explain."

Abby nods, rising from her position on the floor, but never releasing Clarke's hand.

"I have, um… both… parts?" Lexa squeaks, face bright red.

"How?" Jake starts but Abby waves him off.

"Lexa, honey, you don't have to explain any further, I understand." Abby says.

The table grows quiet, as they process the information.

"Ten weeks," Jake says, blowing air from his mouth.

Clarke nods.

"How long have you two been together?" He asks.

"That's the thing, we're not actually… dating?" Clarke says face turned as pink as Lexa's.

Abby massages her temples, "girls, please tell me you're joking." She says.

Clarke and Lexa look away.

"It was an accident?" Clarke says.

Jake raises his eyebrows, "that's one hell of an accident, why didn't you guys use protection?"

"Well Lexa here, told me she was infertile, and I was dumb enough to believe her," Clarke says.

"I thought I was! If I'd known…" Lexa says trailing off.

"Enough, I really don't want to hear about my daughter's sex life," Abby says, massaging her temples.

It's then that the waitress comes up, she asks if anyone wants dessert, they all decline, asking for boxes. They fight over the bill, as to be expected but Lexa sneaks under the parents and hands the check with her card to the waitress.

"Lexa, you don't have to pay for our meal," Jake says.

"I want to, it's my fault we're in this mess…" Lexa says.

Jake nods, the table grows quiet, unsure of their next step.


	4. Stay together for the Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, but I needed to get it out to move onto the next one, sorry if you don't like it 😅

February 14th 2021

"Mom, please stop, I can pack my own lunch," Clarke says, pulling a zip lock of baby carrots from her lunch box.

"Of course you can Clarke, but the baby needs real food not pudding packs." Abby says, throwing the baby carrots back in her bag.

Clarke rolls her eyes, it's been like this ever since her mother found out about the baby. She'd scheduled all sorts of appointments, claiming only the best for her grandchild. Abby was a helicopter parent before but it's only gone up to a new level. 

Quite frankly Clarke is sick of it. 

She can't complain though, she's lucky her mom is supporting them, their conversation could have gone a lot worse, had it been anyone else.

"You have a student council meeting today right? Do you want me to pack you a second sandwich?" Abby asks, cracking a smile at Clarke's furrowed brow.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Clarke says.

"I just wanna make sure my grandchild is fed!" Abby says, patting a hand against Clarke's growing belly.

"Well you can wait until they're born for that, I can feed myself," Clarke says, brushing her mom's hand away.

"Fine but at least cut back on the pudding," Abby says, hands on her hips.

Clarke crosses her fingers and puts them behind her back before agreeing. Abby, satisfied, pats Clarke on her cheek and grabs her keys, "Alright honey, I'm off to the hospital, if you need anything you have my pager number."

Clarke nods, scrolling through Facebook. She hovers over the add friend button, before deciding "fuck it" and clicks it anyway.

Her request is accepted in less than a minute.

Clarke smiles, leaning her cheek against her palm as she scrolls through Lexa Woods' profile. Gaining access to plenty of new pictures and posts. She 'hearts' a new profile picture then frowns at the next post.

' _ Happy Valentines day to the coolest girl in school' _

She really hates Valentines day.

Clarke sighs, then sets her phone down. She places a hand to her belly and says, "I've got my own valentine right here."

She checks the time and scrambles to grab her keys. She throws a baggy sweater over herself and hurries out the door.

\--

Lexa scrolls through her phone without a purpose. Until she gets a notification for a new friend request on Facebook. She grins, clicking accept right away, she scrolls through Clarke's page, a smile fading through the sea of Valentines day posts on Clarke's page. 

Lexa sighs and pockets her phone to get ready for the day. She throws on a hoodie and slips into a pair of basketball shorts. She slinks down the stairs, trying to sneak past Gustus.

"Lex?"

Lexa deflates, looks up to the ceiling wondering why her life has to be so difficult.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk." Gustus says, looking up at Lexa from the bottom of the stairs.

"You know this isn't the best time, I have to go to scho-"

"I'll call you off," Gus says.

Lexa shakes her head, "I really don't want to miss class today…"

"Then I'll call you in late, please Lexa we haven't discussed this."

Lexa sighs, walking down the staircase to meet her father at the bottom. "Fine," she says.

Gus nods, guiding them both into the living room.

"So, Lexa, are you sure this is your baby?" He asks.

Lexa tenses, immediately coming to Clarke's defense, though she can't blame him. She had her doubts as well. 

"We had a blood test," she explains, far too quickly for someone who had initially dismissed the pregnancy.

Gus nods, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "Have you decided what you're doing?"

Lexa shrugs.

"Do you plan on keeping the baby?"

Lexa shrugs again.

"Well you're going to have to make a decision," he says.

Lexa sighs, "We're planning on keeping the baby."

Gus nods slowly, "Who's keeping the baby? Do you plan on moving in with each other?"

Lexa shakes her head, she hasn't even thought of that. "Well I guess the baby should stay with Clarke, but we aren't even together, we can't move in together."

"Are you planning on going to college? Or are you just going to pick up hours at the diner?"

"I don't know dad, we haven't thought that far ahead!" Lexa shouts, frustrated.

"Well you better figure it out kid."

\--

Clarke's least favorite part of being a student body leader was handing out the holiday gifts, especially on Valentines day. She couldn't help but feel guilty for causing the hurt on her peers' faces when they learned that no one sent them a gift.

Clarke frowns, flicking through the cards, she shouldn't be upset with the amount of carnations Lexa has been given. It's to be expected, being the only female on the football team. 

Clarke places the cards on her cart then knocks on the door, the teacher invites her in, students excited faces glowing at their prospective gifts. Clarke glances around the room, frowning at Lexa's absence.

Clarke can't help but to feel hurt by the absence, she knows they aren't anything to each other. Though she had expected  _ something _ just for the little fact that they were expecting.

She shakes her head, flicking to the next card.

\--

Lexa arrives before the bell to their shared 3rd period class. Before she has a chance to enter her classroom she's whisked away by her teammates. She catches Clarke's eye, her heart pound in her ears when Clarke notices her. Clarke's brows furrow and she turns away, Lexa's heart drops in the pit of her stomach.

The bell rings signaling the start of the next period, she really wanted to talk to Clarke, especially about some of the things her father had said. But she doesn't have time to think because her coach has the scholarship results from the scouts all those months back.

He hands each of her teammates a paper, pauses in front of her and congratulates her before handing her paper over.

_ Dear Lexa Woods, _

_ We are pleased to welcome you to the Polis University Varsity Football Team. We have reviewed your record and discussed with the financial aid counselors. We are awarding you a full ride scholarship as long as you follow these conditions: _

  * _You must reside on campus_


  * You must maintain a GPA of 3.3 or higher 


  * You must remain on the team for your entire college career.



_ Please reach out to us, if you have any questions. Again congratulations, we look forward to having you. _

Lexa rereads the letter again and again. This is what she'd been waiting for, all her hard work got her into her first choice school. She should be celebrating, but all she can think of is Clarke and the hurt she felt, when she'd turned away into Mr. Pike's classroom.

Lexa folds the letter, placing it carefully in her bag and heads to her class

\--

"Clarke wait, please," Lexa says, trying to grab hold of Clarke's hand.

"What, Lexa? What do you want from me?" Clarke says, turning quickly on her heel. 

The crowd of students rushing past them give them strange up and down looks. Lexa fumbles with her bag. Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to…" Lexa trails off, searching her bag but to no avail. Lexa sighs and looks up into Clarke's angry eyes. "It must be in my car, would you go with me?"

Clarke thinks for a moment, she has a good half an hour before the council meeting starts, but she’s angry at Lexa. She doesn't know why she's angry, she just is. Lexa gives her that look and Clarke can't help but to huff and follow Lexa to her car.

Their walk is quiet, their shoulder brushing gently in the crowded hallway. Clarke's heart picks up, there's a flutter in her belly. She blames the baby even though it's far too soon to feel any movement. 

They finally reach the black Charger. Lexa pops the trunk open and shuffles around, Clarke eyes the carseat of their project and she gulps, reminded that it won't be a school project much longer.

Clarke turns and watches Lexa approach, hands behind her back with a slight smile. She pulls a bouquet of roses from behind her back and tilts her head down shyly. Clarke's cheeks pink when they hear some wolf whistles from an aisle down.

Clarke accepts the bouquet and Lexa flips off her teammate that whistled at them.

"Clarke, did you want to go on a date with me tonight? I know it's sudden, but-" Lexa asks.

"I'd love to," Clarke says with a smile, sniffing the roses.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up around 6?" Lexa says.

Clarke nods, the fluttering in her stomach starting up again.

\--

True to her word, Lexa picks up Clarke at 6 on the dot, she's dressed in dark skinny jeans and a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She blushes when the door opens, revealing Clarke dressed in a knee high black dress that's a little tight around the belly.

Jake jokes about being home before midnight and no hanky panky. Lexa holds her hand out, Clarke takes it. Their sweaty palms clasped together perfectly. 

Lexa holds the door for Clarke at the car and into the restaurant. She pulls out her seat and helps her down. 

Clarke blushes.

The waitress is one of their classmates, if they weren't so engrossed in each other they may have noticed her surprised expression.

They order their food; Lexa avoids the salmon.

Clarke sips her water, Lexa her tea; they both look away.

They've seen each other naked, they shouldn't be acting like teenagers on their first date. 

But they are teenagers on their first date. They're just expecting a child. 

Lexa makes a joke about doing the whole dating thing backwards. 

Clarke chuckles but it's true, they're expecting a child and this is their first date.

They share bites of each other's food. 

They laugh.

Their date is by all means perfect.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?" She asks, cutting into her salad.

"So my dad and I had a talk this morning," Lexa says, eyes never leaving Clarke's face.

Clarke sets down her cutlery to focus on Lexa. 

"Okay," she says.

"Should we… I don't know, move in together?" Lexa asks, finally taking her eyes off Clarke and taking a sip of her iced tea.

Clarke's eyes go wide and her voice quivers when she says, "Don't you think we should try dating first?" 

"Yeah I just mean…" Lexa whispers the next part, "when the baby is born."

Clarke gulps down her water, hands shaking at the thought.

"I guess we can, but don't you plan on going to Polis University?" Clarke asks.

Lexa nods and sheepishly grins, "Yeah, I actually found out today that I got a full ride."

"Oh," is all Clarke can say.

Lexa reaches across the table, grabbing onto Clarke's hand, running her thumb over her knuckles. 

"It's not set in stone yet, I still have to send my deposit."

"Right," Clarke says, glancing down at their clasped hands, "well I don't want you to change your plans because of me. I probably won't be able to go to college in the fall anyway. "

Lexa frowns but nods anyway.

"Did you, do you want the baby? I don't want you to miss out Clarke," Lexa says.

"Of course I want to keep it, I don't think I could give it up…" Clarke says, placing a hand on her belly. 

The waitress comes back and Clarke rips her hand away as if the touch had burned her.

"Everything alright here?" She asks, Clarke remembers her from her English class, Dana?

"Yes we're doing fine, thank you." Lexa says, still holding tight onto Clarke's hand.

Dana leaves the couple to themselves.

"We can figure it out Clarke, there's still plenty of time. Maybe you could go to Polis too? I heard they have a great art program." Lexa says, squeezing her hand before letting go.

Clarke nods and finishes her dinner without another word.

They head to the register to pay, Lexa curls an arm around Clarke's back and guides them to the car.

"Was your dad being serious about the curfew?" Lexa asks.

Clarke grins but shakes her head no, "Really Lexa? We're already pregnant, what other trouble could we really get into?"

Lexa shrugs, but her smile never leaves her face.

"Did you wanna see a movie?" She asks. 

Clarke nods and they head to the theater, they sit in the back and don't watch much of the movie.

It's late by the time Lexa brings Clarke home, still before the curfew just in case. 

"This was fun," Clarke says, playing with Lexa's fingers.

Lexa nods and the two just stare at each other.

"Clarke, I was thinking," Lexa says trailing off.

"Yeah?" Clarke looks up, blue eyes sparkling in the starlight.

"Would you be my girlfriend? Like make it official?" Lexa says, rubbing the back of her neck.

Clarke grins, leaning up to place a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I would love nothing more."

Lexa blushes, but a grin never leaves her face. 

The two lean forward to capture the other's lips in a kiss. 

The door opens and they're interrupted by Jake clearing his throat.

The two grin at each other, Clarke waves and Lexa practically skips to her car.

Later that night Clarke’s thumb hovers over the accept button. She finally clicks it, then turns in for the night. She'd wake up the next morning to find hundreds of 'congrats' to the newest couple in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify that they have not announced their pregnancy to the school or their friends yet.


	5. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so here I am posting this chapter at 5AM... this one was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it *wink wink, nudge nudge* it's a long one! Also I'm not sure if you noticed but I changed the chapter titles, I ran out of lyrics so one-sided to change it to song titles? I tried my hardest to find music that matches the theme. If you have better suggestions let me know!

March 5th, 2021

_ "Fuck, Lexa, you feel so good," Clarke whispers, nibbling on Lexa’s earlobe.  _

"Got the goods?" Clarke asks, as she sets down her books and takes a seat next to her partner. Lexa frowns being broken from her daze.

Lexa rolls her eyes, but digs through her bag regardless, producing a butterscotch pudding and a sealed spoon. Clarke grabs the pudding and opens it, happily taking that first wonderful taste of her pudding. 

"Mmm," she groans, Lexa's face flushes pink at the sound, "So good, thanks Lex."

Clarke plants a sloppy kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Lexa's eyes dart down to Clarke's covered chest, imagining those beautiful breasts.

"Griffin!" Raven shouts, startling both Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke turns around in her seat, spoon sticking from her mouth and glares hard at her friend. Lexa shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?" Clarke frowns, scooping another spoonful of her pudding into her mouth.

"What is your obsession with pudding lately and why is Lexa supplying it like it's alcohol during prohibition?"

Clarke grimaces, the question souring her yummy pudding. She turns away, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "no reason," she says.

Hands slam down on the desk in front of her, "You're hiding something Griffin, I can smell it." Raven says with a smirk.

Lexa bites her lip and looks away, Raven cocks a brow, silently demanding an explanation. 

"Reyes! Sit down and quit bothering my star parents!" Mr. Pike says.

Clarke and Lexa both grimace at the double meaning. 

Mr. Pike starts roll call, Clarke sighs in relief.

The lights flick off and Mr. Pike starts his PowerPoint on the care of an infant. Clarke jots down as many notes as she can, she's going to need it. 

A wad of paper hit her in the side of the face. She glances over at a snickering Raven who gestures to the paper.

_ This isn't over Griffin. _

Clarke rubs her eyes before showing the paper to Lexa. Her eyes are wide with fear, they knew they wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, but must today be that day?

Clarke goes back to her notes, Lexa goes back to her dirty thoughts.

Clarke glances back at Lexa and smirks, catching the red tint to her cheeks and the slight bulge in her pants. Clarke leans over and whispers into Lexa's ear, "What'cha thinking about?"

Lexa jumps, eyes flicking down to Clarke's chest and back to her eyes, she licks her lips. Clarke's eyes dart down to Lexa's lips, a thrill of excitement shoots through her body. 

Clarke glances around the classroom, everyone's focused on the video Mr. Pike pulled up, she's glad they're in the back of the classroom…

Clarke places a hand to the front of Lexa's shorts, rubbing gently. Lexa hisses, "Clarke what are you doing?"

"Just taking care of you since you've been taking such good care of me," Clarke says, eyelashes fluttering.

Clarke's hand dips below Lexa's waistband and into her boxers. Lexa's dick twitches in Clarke's warm hand. Clarke smirks, keeping an eye on Mr. Pike.

Lexa's breath hitches and Clarke's grin grows wider, she squeezes Lexa's cock, running the palm of her hand up and down it's length. Lexa is fully erect now, doing her best to keep herself quiet.

Lexa's hands ball into tight fists when Clarke picks up the pace, she squeezes her eyes shut enjoying the feeling of Clarke's hand making its way up and down her cock.

"Lexa?" Mr. Pike asks from across the room, squinting his eyes, "Are you OK over there?"

Clarke, slowly removes her hand from Lexa's shorts, as to not pull attention to what they were doing. Glad for the cover of darkness. Lexa shakes her head, not trusting her voice.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should head to the nurse," Mr Pike says, grabbing the hall pass, "Why don't you take Clarke with you?" 

Lexa squeaks out a quiet, "Yes sir," and hurries from the room, Clarke grabs the hall pass.

Clarke barely shuts the door behind her, before Lexa slams her into the lockers behind her, kissing down her neck. Lexa grinds against her. 

"You're a dirty girl Clarke, what am I going to do with you?" Lexa mumbles against her neck.

Lexa grinds her erection into Clarke's front, she groans at the contact.

"Girls?" They hear from Mr. Pike's classroom, the doorknob turns and they dart into the girls bathroom only meters away. Lexa presses Clarke into the wall, pressing her hand into her mouth to keep her quiet while she trails her lips down her neck and across her throat.

Clarke's knees buckle, but Lexa holds her steady, sucking a mark on her collarbone. Clarke moans, the sound muffled through Lexa's fingers. They hear footsteps growing closer to the bathroom. The hurry into the handicapped stall, locking the door and pressing themselves tight against the wall.

"Girls?" They hear his voice echoing into the bathroom. A smirk grows on Lexa’s face. 

She pops the button of Clarke's jeans, licks her fingers, then dips them below her panties. Lexa releases a soft moan at just how wet Clarke was.

"Lexa?"

Clarke hisses at the contact.

"Clarke?"

Lexa swipes her fingers through slick folds running Clarke's cum around her clit. Lexa picks a steady pace, then licks the hollow of Clarke's throat.

"Say something," Lexa whispers.

Clarke groans quietly, tucking her head into Lexa's neck, as she picks up the pace.

"Girls are you ok?" Mr. Pike says taking a single step into the bathroom.

"We're fine… Mr. Pike," Clarke mutters.

"Are you sure?" He ask, unconvinced.

"Y-yeah Lexa was feeling sick so we stopped into the bathroom first." Clarke stutters.

There's a pause, and for a moment they think he can quite literally smell their lie.

"Okay, just make sure you get a note from the nurse so I know you made it." 

The door shuts and he's gone.

Clarke releases a loud moan a moment later that has Lexa’s dick twitching. 

"Fuck Lexa, I need you inside me  _ now. _ " Clarke says, pulling at Lexa's waistband.

Lexa smirks, releasing herself from her shorts, but not bothering to pull them down. Clarke groans, shimmying out of her jeans and panties. Lexa grabs her leg, hoisting it around her hips. She places a delicate kiss to Clarke's lips before entering her.

They both hiss at the feeling, it's been a month since they've last fucked. Lexa pulls out only to quickly slam back in. Then picks a quick pace, knowing they couldn't draw this out, class would be ending soon and they needed to make it to the nurses office still.

Clarke moans each time Lexa enters her, hitting that spot just right. They fuck hard and fast against the wall, Clarke's legs are getting tired, Lexa holds her steady. She's so close, her walls clench tightly around Lexa's dick.

Lexa reaches between the two, stroking her clit softly, it's all she needs to push her over the edge. Clarke moans, Lexa's name spilling from her mouth, she's sure their class can hear. 

Lexa grunts, picks up the pace and moments later follows Clarke over that cliff, she groans, spilling her seed, but never slowing her pace. She tucks her face into Clarke's neck, until she's ridden out her orgasm.

She slows, pumping her hips gently before pulling out, her cock nearly flaccid. She looks at Clarke, eyes hooded with desire, her chest heaving with each intake of air.

Clarke grins, curling her arms around her neck, placing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips. 

"That was hot," Clarke says with a giggle.

Lexa just nods, unable to form a coherent thought, she presses a kiss to Clarke's neck. They catch their breath before Clarke detangles herself from Lexa's arms. Lexa crouches and helps Clarke back into her clothes.

"We should probably get to the nurses office," Lexa says with a smirk.

\--

Clarke and Lexa make it back to Pike's class before the bell rings, a note from the nurse saying Lexa appears to be healthy. Mr. Pike shrugs, tossing the note into the trash and resumes teaching.

Raven winks at the couple but otherwise says nothing.

Clarke and Lexa are the first out of the class when the bell rings. They get as far as the bathroom they just fucked in before they're quite literally crashing into Octavia. Lexa catches Clarke and they spin on their heels, trying to get away but Raven already has them cornered. 

"Spill," Raven says, backing the couple towards Octavia.

Clarke rubs her forehead before groaning, "Fine! But not here."

Conveniently Pike's class was right before senior lunch, so they have plenty of time to explain their situation to their friends. Lexa texts Anya to meet them at the bleachers, Clarke tells Octavia to do the same with Lincoln. 

They split ways to grab their lunches, Clarke needs sustenance before delving into this topic.

Fifteen minutes later they're at the bleachers, Lexa shuffling from foot to foot and Clarke seated taking a well deserved bite from her sandwich. The bleachers creak with each sway of Lexa's hips. 

"Lexa sit down, you're stressing me out!" Clarke mumbles from around bites of her sandwich.

"Sorry," Lexa says, taking a seat next to Clarke. She folds her hands in her lap and it only takes minutes before her knee is bobbing up and down. Clarke rolls her eyes and places a hand on her knee, quirking a brow, "sorry," Lexa mumbles again.

"Are you guys going to talk? Why the hell are we all here?" Anya says.

Lexa groans, Anya's going to kill her when she finds out. The two cousins have been on and off arguing about the blonde since freshman year. Lexa would never admit the crush was brewing that long, but Anya knows her cousin.

"Well?" Anya taps her foot.

Lexa and Clarke both share a look, Clarke swallows her bite of sandwich and glares at Lexa, who is pleading for Clarke to take the floor. After a few minutes of stare down, Clarke concedes and states flatly, "I'm pregnant."

The group of friends are quiet for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Raven claps Clarke on the back, wiping a tear from her eye, "That's a good one Griffin, now really tell us what's going on."

Clarke just quirks an eyebrow glancing at Lexa.

"Oh shit, she's serious!" Octavia shouts, "Who!?"

Anya grimaces, knowing the family secret.

"Shhh Octavia, keep it down, we don't want the school knowing." Clarke says waving her hands in the air. She glances over at Raven who they've never before seen rendered speechless before.

Finally Raven gains her bearings, pointing an offending finger at Clarke's stomach, shouting, "Pregnant?!" 

Anya clamps a hand over her mouth, "shhhh!"

Raven licks her palm, Anya rips her hand away in disgust.

"Why are you like this?" Anya grumbles, wiping her hand on her jeans.

Raven and Anya share a glare until Octavia pipes up again, quieter this time, "Is it Finns?"

Clarke scrunches her face up, "Why is that everyone's first guess? No!"

"Then who's it?" Raven asks, eyes bright.

Lexa coughs into her closed fist.

"And Lexa you're OK with this?" Lincoln asks, finally joining the conversation.

"Well you see, the thing is… it's mine?" Lexa says, squeezing her eyes shut.

The group grows eerily quiet before Raven puts her hands on her hips and barks, "I know you two know how babies are made, we're taking the same class together."

Clarke bites her lip, glancing at Lexa. 

"I have a penis," Lexa whispers.

The group goes quiet again, not one person daring to say anything.

"Guys?" Clarke asks.

Lexa peeks an eye open, Octavia and Raven's eyes are at her crotch, Lincoln's at Clarke's stomach. Lexa flushes with embarrassment, covering herself with her hands as if she were naked.

"Guys!" Clarke says, snapping her fingers in front of them, distracting them from her girlfriend's crotch.

The two girls blink, looking at each other, then at Clarke and Lexa, before finally looking at Anya.

"You knew!" They say in unison.

"I'm her cousin." Anya says, arms crossed.

"So uh… congratulations? You sure made it official quickly…" Lincoln says, rubbing his shaved head.

"How far along are you?" Octavia asks.

"14 weeks," Clarke replies.

"And that's… almost 4 months! What the fuck? You've only been together for 2 weeks!" Raven screeches.

"Shhh, Raven! Why are you keeping tabs on our relationship you weirdo?" Clarke shouts.

Raven counts on her fingers trying to figure something else out in that crazy head of hers. Whatever it was, she figured it out and she points an accusatory finger at the couple.

"You've been fucking since Pike made you partners!" Raven shouts again. Clarke glares again, "Sorry…"

"I can't believe you're just telling this to us now!" Octavia complains. 

"We were still coming to terms with it," Lexa says solemnly.

Clarke nods slowly, placing a hand against her belly. The group grows quiet again.

"Can we see?" Raven asks.

Clarke smiles for the first time since this conversation started, she looks around checking to make sure no one is watching. She stands and lifts her shirt, showing off her small bump.

Octavia and Raven coo over Clarke's belly. Anya and Lincoln hang back with smiles. Clarke lowers her shirt back down then takes a seat.

"Can we feel?" Octavia says, practically jumping up and down.

"It's too early to feel anything," Clarke says with a laugh, "not here either, we have an appointment after school today-"

"Can we go?" Raven blurts out.

"Unfortunately no, they don't want too many people in the office, they have a limit of three, my mom would kill me if I took someone in her place." Clarke says, her friends look disappointed, "I was going to offer you guys to come over tonight? We'll get new scans of the baby if you wanna see?"

"Yes!" Octavia, Raven and even Anya speak up this time.

"You can spend the night too, if you want, thank god it's friday!" Clarke says.

They all agree, before the bell rings. They gather their stuff and hurry to the next class.

\--

"BP is 116/78 fairly decent," Dr Young says, unfastening the blood pressure cuff, "How have you been feeling Clarke?"

"Tired, I don't feel sick anymore though and," Clarke leans forward and whispers the next part, "my boobs hurt." 

Abby grins, pretending to not hear the second part.

"That's to be expected, right Dr. Griffin?" Dr. Young says, Abby nods.

"Your breasts are growing, trying to produce milk to feed your baby, try a cold compress or looser clothes. Can you lean back for me and lift your shirt? I need to measure your belly." 

Clarke follows the Dr's instructions and leans back.

"You seem to be more comfortable than last time Lexa," Dr. Young says as she measures Clarke's belly. 

"I've had plenty more time to get used to the pregnancy," Lexa says watching the doctor curiously.

"That's good to hear," Dr Young says, "Clarke, you're a a little large for gestational age, why don't we have a look and see what's going on."

The doctor types something into the computer, Clarke's heart rate picks up and her eyes widen, "is that a problem? Mom what does she mean?" Clarke asks.

"It's alright Clarke, it's probably all that pudding," Abby says, rolling her eyes.

The doctor smiles as she sets up the Ultrasound machine. Lexa clasps Clarke's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, bringing Clarke back down to earth. The doctor squirts some gel on Clarke's belly and rolls the probe around until she finds the baby.

"Ah here we are," she tilts the screen towards the trio, "Here's baby, let me take some quick measurements," Dr. Young says.

Abby's eyes soften at the sight of her grandchild. Clarke and Lexa grin at each other, Lexa squeezes her hand. The doctor types away.

"Everything seems to be in order, the baby is a little big, I recommend cutting back on the pudding," Dr Young says with a wink towards Abby.

Clarke purses her lips and releases a huff, Lexa runs her thumb over her knuckles.

"You can substitute the pudding with yogurt," Dr. Young suggests.

Clarke shakes her head and sticks out her tongue.

"Clarke's never liked yogurt," Abby says, brushing a hair away from Clarke's face.

"I see, try it though, you'll notice your tastes changing as your pregnancy progresses. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" 

Lexa nods eagerly, bringing Clarke's hand to her lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles. The doctor flips a switch and the room is filled with a much stronger heartbeat than last time. Abby wipes a tear from her eye, Clarke and Lexa grin from ear to ear.

"Alright mommas, let me just print out these pictures for you, so you can show your friends. The next appointment we can determine the sex."

\--

"O-M-G it's so cute!" Octavia squeals ripping the sonogram from Clarke's fingers.

Lexa purses her lips, "Did you just call my child an 'It'?"

"Better than 'spawn' Raven says, yanking the photo from Octavia's grasp.

"No one better be calling my baby a spawn," Clarke growls, hand placed gently over her stomach.

"Never, mamacita," Raven says, fluttering her eyelashes.

Anya takes the photo from Raven and sticks it in her pocket for "safe keeping" but they all know it's going on the fridge when she gets home.

"Girls! Popcorn's ready," Abby yells up the stairs. 

Clarke goes to stand up but Lexa pulls her back down, "I'll go," she says.

"Thanks," Clarke says, making herself comfortable on the floor. Raven tosses Clarke a pillow, she shoves it behind her back and Lexa heads downstairs.

She makes it to the kitchen, grabbing the popcorn bowls, and says, "Thanks Mrs Griffin!"

She turns on her heels, eager to return to her baby momma.

"Lexa, can we talk?" Abby asks.

Lexa's heart catches in her throat and she nods nervously.

Abby guides them into the living room where Jake is seated. Lexa audibly gulps and shoves her hands in her pockets, sitting on the couch stiffly.

"Relax honey, you're not in any trouble," Abby says, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

"Lexa, we just wanted to ask you some questions," Jake says, with his friendly smile.

Lexa relaxes a bit, "Sure Mr. Griffin." 

"Please call me Jake," he says, "Mr. Griffin is my father's name."

"And you can call me Abby," she says, patting Lexa on the knee.

"Okay," Lexa whispers.

"We spoke with your father, he had some concerns about the baby's living situation." Jake says.

Lexa nods, remembering the conversation.

"Well we were wondering if you'd thought about moving in with Clarke?" Abby asks.

Lexa's face flushes red, and she squeaks, "I mean it would be nice to live with the baby."

Jake frowns, "But not Clarke?"

"No sir, it's not that, I just don't want to pressure Clarke into anything," Lexa stutters.

"Oh honey, you aren't pressuring her into anything, this was actually her idea." Abby says.

"We spoke with your father and he agreed that it would probably be best if you two lived together, it'd be easier on you both and put less stress on the baby. We're all willing to help you and Clarke pay for an apartment while in college if that's something you two would be interested in?"

Lexa's mouth bobs open and closed a few times, surprised in the turn of events.

"That," she says, "that would be wonderful, but we couldn't-"

Jake cuts her off, holding a hand in the air, "Its not a problem Lexa, it's something we'd love to help with."

"OK, then," Lexa says with a nod.

"We also wanted to say that you're welcome to stay the night as often as you'd like. So you two can see what it's like living together before you get stuck in a lease together." Abby says.

Lexa sure hit the jackpot with in-laws. 

Lexa nods, speechless, "thank you," is all she can force out.

"Now go on kid, your popcorn is getting cold!" Jake says.

Lexa grabs the popcorn then rushes up the stairs, nearly tripping on the way up.

"There she is!" Anya says too cheerfully.

"What took you so long?" Clarke asks, holding her arms out for a bowl of popcorn.

Lexa takes a seat next to her girlfriend then pops a piece in her mouth. "Your parents wanted to talk to me," she says.

Clarke grimaces, "Oh God, they didn't try to intimidate you did they?"

"No actually they asked me to move in with you," Lexa says with a grin, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Woods you're moving fast, slow your roll!" Raven says, throwing a pillow at her face. Where is Raven getting all those pillows?

"It wasn't my idea!" Lexa says defending herself.

"Enough! Tell us how you got together!" Octavia says, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Clarke leans back, stretching out a kink in her back, Lexa can't help but to rub her belly. They grin at each other, remembering the night that put them in this situation.

\--

_ Clarke answers the door, her hair up in a messy bun and baggy sweats. She carries the doll at her hip, like a real infant. It's the start of Thanksgiving break a she's feeling far too lazy to care what she looks like.  _

_ That's what she tells herself when she answers the door. _

_ Lexa has her dufflebag slung over her shoulder, clad in her football jersey and a pair of black skinny jeans. Clarke gulps, taking in the scowling face of one Lexa Woods. _

_ "Can I come in?" She asks. _

_ Clarke nods and steps aside to let the football captain in. _

_ "We're heading to play offs, that's why I have my bag. I'm leaving after we finish our assignment." _

_ "OK," Clarke whispers, throat heavy with desire. Lexa's arms look tight in her jersey. _

_ Clarke guides them upstairs where she already has their book open to the chapter they're to work on over the break. Lexa glances around the room, taking in the charcoal covered walls.  _

_ "Your parents let you draw on the walls?" She finds herself asking. _

_ Clarke nods, replying, "My dad always jokes saying it brings up the property value." _

_ Lexa nods, thoughtfully and takes a seat on Clarke's bed. Heat pools in Lexa's lap at the thought of being in a girl's room, on their bed. She quickly shuts those thoughts down, reminding herself that this is Clarke Griffin she's thinking about. _

_ Clarke wets her lips and Lexa's drawn like a moth to a flame. _

_ "Lexa?" Clarke asks. _

_ "Hmm?" Lexa replies, eyes darting back up to Clarke's own. _

_ "I asked if you wanted to watch the video or read the chapter first?" Clarke says. _

_ Lexa's eyes dart back down to Clarke's mouth. _

_ "I guess the video," she says. _

_ The video was a mistake. _

_ It showed a real sex scene, she couldn't believe this was something the school allowed. Clarke watches with rapt attention, Lexa watches Clarke. _

_ Clarke wets her lips, Lexa’s dick twitches.  _

_ The moans come in louder, Lexa’s a goner.  _

_ Clarke's about to know her secret. _

_ Clarke looks over at Lexa, cheeks flushed, she looks down at the bulge. _

_ Lexa tries to cover herself with a pillow, but Clarke stops her. _

_ "Don't, my parents aren't home," Clarke says, sinking to her knees. Clarke undoes Lexa’s belt and zips down her fly, "Do you have a condom?" _

_ Lexa groans, turned on completely by how accepting of her body Clarke is. She shakes her head but explains, "I'm infertile." _

_ Clarke smirks, and says, "even better." _

\--

"Oh shit!" Raven says, biting her knuckles.

"What?" Clarke asks, eyebrow quirked.

"That's when you got pregnant?" Raven asks, with a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah why?" Lexa asks.

Raven hides her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry, I really am."

"What did you do?" Clarke asked, genuinely worried.

Raven scrubs her hands down her face, pulling her bottom eyelids down and rolling her eyes.

"I sent you that porn video as a joke, Mr. Pike didn't have any video for us to watch. It's my fault you guys are pregnant."

Clarke and Lexa look at each other and laugh, really laugh, for the first time during this pregnancy.

Raven looked horrified.

Anya pats Raven on the back, "It was a long time coming kid, I don't think it's your fault, you just sped up the process."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Did you like the sin? Are they having a boy or a girl? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also y'all are going to hate me tomorrow... 😅


	6. Go Your Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, you are really going to hate this chapter, that's why I'm posting it today. Like ripping a bandaid off!!

March 20th, 2021

"Lex?" Clarke asks, struggling to button her top.

"Yeah?" Lexa says, stepping from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Do you think you could go to the store with me today to pick up some new clothes?" Clarke asks with a frown.

Lexa's eyes widen at the sight, she stutters, eyes never leaving Clarke's breasts. 

"I can't today, I picked up a shift at the diner. We could go tomorrow after the appointment?" She suggests.

Clarke pulls at the shirt around her chest, frown deepening. Finally she sighs and resigns to changing her shirt.

"I really wanted to wear that one," Clarke says, pouting.

Lexa just shakes her head and finishes brushing her teeth.

Clarke changes into a stretchy top, she places a hand to her stomach and turns to the side. The seasons are changing again, the weather's getting warmer and soon she won't be able to hide her bump behind baggy sweaters.

Lexa comes behind her, placing her own hand on top of Clarke's and rubs her belly. They enjoy the stillness for a moment, before Clarke jumps, her eyes widening. She moves Lexa's hand down her abdomen and looks up at her before asking, "Did you feel that?"

Lexa shakes her head, concentrating on where Clarke placed her hand.

"There!" Clarke says excitedly, Lexa just shakes her head.

"I don't feel anything." 

"It's probably too soon to feel anything," Abby says, arms crossed leaning in the doorway.

The couple jumps apart, Lexa rubs the back of her neck with a blush.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Griffin, I didn't see you there," Lexa says, straightening her shirt.

"How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Abby?" She says, grinning, "and there's nothing to be sorry for."

Abby walks into the room, cocks a brow at Clarke's outfit, Grey sweats and a hot pink tee. 

Clarke crosses her arms, embarrassed and explains, "Nothing fits."

Abby nods, "We'll have to do some shopping then, did you wanna go out today?"

Clarke nods eagerly, but stops and turns to Lexa, "Unless you wanted to come.." she says, trailing off.

Lexa shakes her head, "No it's alright, you should have a mom and daughter day."

Lexa gives Clarke a kiss to her temple then hurries off to work.

\--

"How about this one?" Abby asks Clarke holding up the ugliest maternity top she'd seen in her life.

"Oh God mom, what am I? Fifty?" Clarke groans.

"There's nothing wrong with being fifty," Abby says with a hand on her hips, but putting the garment back regardless.

"Can't we go to Target or Old Navy? This place is for old people," Clarke complains. 

Abby rolls her eyes and picks up an even uglier shirt, "what about this one?"

Clarke doesn't respond. She just pushes her mom's hand back towards the rack.

"Fine! We'll go to Old Navy, since it's in the mall." Abby grumbles, guiding them from the old JcPenney store.

They walk out of the story, Clarke eyes the Spencer's across the way. She looks are her mom, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Abby rolls her eyes and Clarke practically bounces into the store.

Clarke snickers at the novelty toys, gasps as some of the shirts, and oggles the jewelry. She's about ready to leave when she notices the new section near the back.

"Mom!" She gasps, hurrying over to the cute little onesies, pacifiers, and baby toys.

"What happened? Is everything ok Clarke?" Abby asks, hurrying over and fussing over her daughter, inspecting for injuries. 

Clarke shoves a Bob Ross onesie in her mother's face, "it's so cute!" She shouts.

Abby inspects the outfit reading, "No mistakes, just happy little accidents".

"Please mom, Bob Ross is my favorite artist, I have to get it!" Clarke begs.

"Okay okay, is there anything else you want?" Abby asks, draping the onesie over her arm. 

Clarke browses the small section, finding a few things to match the onesie. They head to the register. Clarke recognizes the cashier immediately as a fellow student council member. She gives Clarke a quick up down after scanning the onesie and the accessories.

"Hey Clarke," she says, staring a little too long at Clarke's belly.

"Hi Costia," Clarke says, adjusting her shirt.

Silence grows between the two, before Costia asks, "Is it Lexa's?" 

Clarke's face flushes, she nods.

Costia tilts her head, "Congratulations," she says, moving over to Abby, "You're total today is $38.98." 

Abby swipes her card, Costia's gaze back on Clarke, who bows her head, gathering the black bag and hurrying from the store.

"See you at school, Clarke," Costia says.

Abby follows after Clarke, waving at the cashier.

"What was that all about?" Abby asks.

"She's on the student council with me…" Clarke says, a fire of jealousy kindling low in her belly.

"Ok?"

"And Lexa's ex," Clarke says, with a grimace.

"Oh, so she?" Abby asks.

Clarke nods. Abby places a hand to Clarke's shoulder and squeezes.

"I just hope she doesn't say anything, we're so close to graduation. If the school finds out they'll probably kick me off the student council." Clarke says, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"We'll deal with that if it happens, there's no use in worrying," Abby says.

Clarke study her mom's face, searching for the lie. When she finds none she nods, facing the fact that she'll just have to accept that Costia is nothing more than an ex.

\--

"I heard that Griffin's pregnant with Finn's baby," Lexa can hear one of the kids say.

She can't help the scowl that form on her face as she approaches, "What can I get you," she forces out.

The group of boys hush each other with wide eyes, worried Lexa possibly overheard them.

"We're not ready to order yet," one of them says.

Lexa's scowl deepens, "Then quit gossiping and look at the menu." She growls, turning on her heel and heading back to the counter.

Her boss is waiting, shaking her head as Lexa approaches.

"Lexa, you have to watch what you say to the customers," she says, pulling Lexa aside.

Lexa's eyes never move from the group of boys.

"They need to mind their own business," Lexa says, turning her nose in the air.

Her boss sighs, Lexa cracks an eye open.

"Lexa, it's high school, let them gossip. You're graduating soon just focus on what's important."

Lexa sighs, knowing her aunt is right.

"Thanks Indra." Lexa says, walking back to the table to make that bread.

\--

"Mmmm," Clarke hums, taking a bite of her sour cream and onion pretzel.

Abby steals a bite and laughs at Clarke's scowl.

"You already had a pretzel dog, do you really need all of this too?" 

Clarke glares and takes another bite of her pretzel, turning away from her mom so she can't steal more.

"The baby's hungry," Clarke says, eyes widening when she sees her principal heading towards their table.

"Theloneious," Abby says, straightening her back.

"Abby," he says, his eyes flick over to Clarke, then to her belly, "Clarke. How's your Spring break?"

Clarke swallows her pretzel, trying to hide her belly from his cold hard gaze.

"It's been well Mr. Jaha," Clarke says.

His eyes never leave Clarke's belly and he states, "I was hoping the rumors were false. But I guess my son was right, once again."

Clarke shrinks at the mention of her ex-best friend. They'd had a falling out pre high-school and haven't spoken much since. It was difficult to ignore him, he was the Student body president after all.

"How far along are you?" Jaha asks.

"We're not sure what you're talking about," Abby blurts before Clarke can answer.

Jaha raises his eyebrows, Abby steels her gaze.

"We'll discuss this when school is back in session next week," he says, "It was nice seeing you again Abby."

Jaha walks away, leaving Clarke to gape at her mom.

"What was that?" She asks.

"It's not his business, he has no proof." Abby says with a shrug.

Clarke gestures to her belly. 

Abby just shrugs again, "We don't have to prove anything. You're not due until August, it's not going to affect him."

Clarke nods slowly, her mom is right, it's no one else's business. 

\--

Clarke's already in bed by the time Lexa makes it home. It isn't late, it's only 8:30 but Clarke's tired, it takes a lot to make a baby. Lexa changes into her pajamas and slips into bed. Clarke rolls over and Lexa places a kiss to her belly.

"What time is it?" Clarke asks, voice gravely with sleep.

"8:30 go back to sleep," Lexa says.

Clarke sits up instead, "I'm hungry," she says.

Lexa smiles, and says, "I brought home some food if you want it."

Clarke nods eagerly, wiping sleep from her eye.

Lexa heads downstairs to fetch the sandwich. She grabs the box but glares at it, sudden anger radiating through her core.. The box is nothing but a reminder of the boys from earlier. 

Lexa stomps up the stairs.

"We need to talk," Lexa says.

"Well that's not good…" Clarke says, trying to get a chuckle from Lexa.

Lexa just hands the sandwich over and takes a seat on the bed.

"Clarke, people are starting to talk."

"Let them." Clarke says, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lexa turns and shakes her head.

"They say the baby's Finn's," Lexa explains.

"So? That helps you doesn't it?"

Lexa just blinks.

"It's our baby, Clarke," Lexa says.

"I know that Lexa, but who cares what other people think?" Clarke says.

"I do. It's my baby," Lexa says, voice rising an octave.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Clarke it's not fair, it's easy to say you're the parent. But me? I have to hide it, I'm not normal. I'm not like everyone else, it's not fair." 

"Well it's not easy on me either, I can't just walk around saying I'm pregnant, I could lose everything Lexa."

"And you don't think I can? I have a scholarship!"

"Its not like you can even take that scholarship anyway, you really think you can play football when we have a baby? There's going to be no more fun for us, you ruined that Lexa."

"I ruined it? You're the one who came on to me! I just wanted to study."

"Oh so you're saying this is a mistake, we're a mistake?"

Lexa pauses, and stands, "I should go."

"What?"

"I think we're moving too fast Clarke, let's be real, we're only forcing ourselves to be together for the kid. We weren't even friends before we started dating."

"So you're just going to let it go like that? Let us go? Like we were nothing?"

Lexa says nothing.

"what about Costia?" Clarke says.

"What  _ about  _ Costia?"

"You're probably going back to fucking her aren't you?" 

"Really Clarke?"

"You aren't denying it!"

Lexa says nothing, she turns, shaking her head and leaves.

"What about our appointment tomorrow?" Clarke shouts as Lexa continues walking.

"What about the baby?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you guys! I'm really sorry but I had to be done. They were definitely moving too fast. I couldn't think of what to write since there was no conflict.


	7. Gold Dust Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all took that last chapter like a champ! Good job! Hold onto your seats for this one. It's a short chapter, but we're diving into the past, where we learn a little bit more about Lexa's past.

_ December 25th, 2020 _

_ Clarke sits on the closed toilet seat, her knee bouncing nervously up and down. Her timer had long since gone off, the test sits on the counter demanding her attention. She hears the cheerful banter of her family downstairs, completely unaware of the turmoil Clarke is currently going through alone in her room.  _

_ There's a knock on the bathroom door, her pulse picks up its pace, but she doesn't take her eyes off the test. She doesn't dare look at the result, confirming what she already knows. _

_ "Clarke?" Abby calls from the outside of the door. _

_ She's worried, as she should be. Clarke has been sick lately, hardly leaving her room, eating barely more than crackers. She's lost weight and she looks exhausted. _

_ "Clarke, are you in there?" _

_ "Yeah mom," Clarke says, she bites her lip, her knee never stopping it's staccato beat. _

_ "Are you coming downstairs? Your aunt wants to see you." Abby says, trying the doorknob. _

_ Clarke's not worried, she was smart enough to lock the door before taking the test. _

_ "I'll be down soon, I was about to take a shower," Clarke says. _

_ The lie comes easily.  _

_ "Alright, honey, I'll be just downstairs if you need anything." _

_ Clarke picks the test up, closing her eyes. _

_ "Ok mom." _

_ She takes a deep breath. In then out. _

_ She opens her eyes, glancing down at the little white stick. _

_ "Positive" _

_ "Fuck," she says, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. _

_ She throws the test in the trash, then turns the shower on as high as she can bear it. She strips off her clothes, standing bare before the mirror, she inspects her body, expecting to see something different now that her fears are confirmed. _

_ She stares long enough for the mirror to fog up, it obscures her vision, but that could be the unshed tears.  _

_ Merry fucking Christmas. _

\--

March 21, 2021

Clarke stares at the door in the waiting room, expecting one of these times for it to be Lexa waltzing through. She knows she won't, she has the proof on her phone right in front of her.

The screen goes dark, she taps it once, rereading the text.

**Lexa <3 7:47 AM** : Won't be able to make it today, got called into work.

Clarke knows it's a lie, Anya texted her earlier to check in on her. From what Anya had said, Lexa was not doing well herself.

Clarke looks at the clock, her knee bobbing up and down nervously. She glances at her mom, who's reading some old issue of  _ Home and Garden Magazine. _ Clarke looks at the clock again and sighs.

"Clarke, Honey, please relax, your stress is not good for the baby," Abby says. 

Clarke nods, eyes flicking back down to her phone.

"Clarke Griffin?" The nurse calls from the doorway, "Dr Young will see you now."

\--

_ December 27th, 2020 _

_ Clarke lays in her bed, sick as a dog. Abby can't help the fear gripping her in the gut. Clarke's rarely ever sick. This is unlike her. _

_ She picks up the scattered clothes around her daughter's room. In a normal situation, Abby would have never allowed Clarke to let it get this messy. She heads to the bathroom, to grab the hamper. She plucks the garbage from the can while she's there. _

_ She notices the box, her heart skips a beat. _

_ She plucks the box from the waste bin, flipping it over just to confirm if it was what she feared. She dumps the contents of the box into her hand, her heart rate pounding with every second wasted. _

_ She finds what she's looking for, holding it like a trophy.  _

_ She takes a deep breath before looking at the result. _

_ "Positive" _

_ Her little girl is pregnant.  _

\--

March 21st, 2012

Dr. Young makes no comment on Lexa’s absence, for that Clarke is glad. She couldn't fathom the idea of having to explain the fight.

"Everything looks good Clarke, are you ready to find out the gender?" Dr. Young asks.

Clarke looks at the Doctor with a blank face, she's numb, she doesn't know how she'll move through this, but she will. 

Clarke shakes her head.

"No? Did you want to keep the gender a surprise?" Dr Young asks.

Again, Clarke shakes her head no.

"Could you print out the sonogram photos and put them in an envelope for us to open at a later date?" Abby asks, brushing Clarke's hair away from her face.

"Of course, Clarke, does that sound alright?" Dr. Young asks.

Clarke nods.

\--

"Lexa what are you doing?" Anya asks, ripping the bottle from Lexa's grasp.

Lexa clings to the glass, desperate for the contents inside.

"Lexa, quit fighting me!" Anya shouts, fighting for control.

Anya finally yanks the bottle away, inspecting the liquor inside.

"How much did you drink?" Anya asks, crouching next to her.

"It.. was full," Lexa slurs, patting the side of her cousin's face.

"God, you're drunk," Anya says, grabbing Lexa's chin, inspecting her face.

"Gee I'd hope.. so," Lexa slurs, blinking her eyes slowly.

Lexa's body slumps, Anya hasn't seen her cousin like this, not since her aunt died.

"Lexa?" Anya says, shaking her shoulder, Lexa's eyes roll back, "Lexa I need you to wake up," Anya pats her cheek, but there's no response.

"Shit, not again," Anya curses, running to the door, yelling down the hallway, "Uncle Gus!"

He comes barreling from his room, eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong Anya?"

"It's Lexa, she's been drinking again."

\--

March 21st, 2021

It's their first day back from spring break, well it's supposed to be, at least. The seat next to her is empty, and it kills her inside. Her lungs constrict tight like a vice is wrapped around her chest.

Mr. Pike talks about healthy relationships today and Lexa's not here.

She feels the fluttering in her belly, what was excitement only days before has turned unwelcome and dread. Maybe Lexa was right to leave. They're only kids, they can't raise a baby. Clarke bites her knuckles, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

It's getting hot, too hot. 

Clarke strips her jacket off, the vice around her chest grows tighter, it's hard to breathe. The fluttering in her belly grows stronger, the lights get brighter, Mr. Pike's words grow louder.

"The key to a good relationship is communication." 

It's all too much, Clarke's sweating, her breath coming in short. She stands, waving her hands in her face, trying to cool down. Her belly is exposed for the first time to her classmates. 

"Mr. Pike, I need to get out of here," she says, exiting the room before he can even reply.

She stumbles from the door, unsure of where to go, everything reminds her of Lexa's absence. She crouches on the floor, trying to get a breath in. It's all too much.

The nurse comes bounding down the hallway, Mr. Pike is at her side, Clarke can't hear either of them through her racing mind. She tucks her face in her arms, the nurse tries to coax her out.

"Clarke, I need you to breath, you're having a panic attack." 

\--

Lexa's eyes flutter open, the room around her is far too bright. She blinks the haze from her eyes, the flowers and cards coming in clearer. Her arms feel heavy like lead. She's hooked up to too many wires and she struggles.

There's a large hand over her own, stopping her from yanking out her IV.

"You tried to leave us kid," her father says.

Lexa blinks, trying to understand what he said.

"What?" She asks, mind still in a daze, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you nearly died," Anya says, rubbing her eyes in the chair next to her bed.

Lexa leans back in the bed, trying to remember the events leading her to where she is now. She can't.

The doctor enters the room, followed by her coach, all heads turn to greet them.

"You had us scared there Lexa." The doctor says.

Lexa leans back into the bed, wondering why her coach is here.

"We can have you released by tomorrow at the earliest," the doctor explains.

The doctor checks her vitals before he leaves.

"Lexa, I have bad news," her coach says.

Lexa groans and leans back in bed. 

"Polis University contacted me because they haven't heard back from you yet. They heard about your… accident… and they want to resign their offer." Her coach explains.

"What? Why?" Lexa says sitting up fast enough to give her a head rush. 

"Under age drinking is bad publicity, the fact that you landed yourself in the hospital is worse." The coach says shaking his head.

Lexa lays back in her bed, her mind swimming. What has she done?

"What if she goes to rehab?" Gustus asks.

"Dad, no, I told you last time-" Lexa starts.

"Just listen for once in your life kid." Gustus says, "You can't afford to lose this scholarship." 

"That might work," the coach says, rubbing his chin, "I'll run it by them and let you know what they say."

The coach leaves the room, Lexa glares at her dad.

"I don't need rehab, it was a slip up." Lexa says.

"You can't afford anymore slips up, you have a kid on the way," Gustus says, when there's no response he continues, "Do you really want to head down that path?"

Lexa shakes her head, staring at her hands in her lap. 

Looks like she's going to rehab.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Abby knew about Clarke's pregnancy the whole time! She had time to process, which is why she took the news so well. What about Lexa? You weren't expecting another addiction story from me were you? 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	8. Am I Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this and decided the last chapter need more to it, so here is a second part to the last chapter.

March 29th, 2021

"And that was the last time I picked up a bottle."

A round of applause comes from the crowd, Lexa forces herself to clap along.

She still doesn't know why she's here, she beat her habit years ago. It was just a stupid mistake. She's the youngest in the crowd and she feels their eyes on the back of her head.

It makes her skin crawl.

She was able to avoid impatient care, Polis University agreed to keep her on so long as she attended AA meetings and therapy once a week. Even so, Gus kept her out of school for a week, insisting it was to keep an eye on her.

"I don't know what you kids do at school," he said.

Today will be her first day back if this meeting ever ends.

Their councilor takes the podium as the applause dies down.

"We have time for one more story, anyone want to share?"

Lexa sighs, leaning back in her chair. She checks her phone, one hour till her first class.

"I only have one on my list who hasn't shared yet, would you care to come up?" He says with a friendly smile. 

Lexa sighs, she forces herself to stand and make her way to the podium. Another round of applause comes up and it has Lexa rolling her eyes. 

She stands behind the podium, scanning the crowd debating whether or not she really wants to tell them her story.

"Hi, I'm Lexa," she says.

The crowd mumbles a greeting back.

"I'm here because I relapsed. I was sober for almost a year." Lexa says, surprising herself with her admission.

She finds herself wanting to say more, she feels the guilt bubbling up from all those years ago.

\--

_ August 12th, 2018 _

_ Lexa tips the bottle back, wincing at the burn in the back of her throat as the amber liquid flows down. Her lips pop off the bottle and she wipes at the dribble of bourbon running down her chin. _

_ It's been a week since Lexa murdered her mom.  _

_ It was an accident, but it was her fault. She told her mom she didn't want to drive, she wasn't ready. But she pushed her and looked at what happened. _

_ She's dead, and it's all Lexa's fault. _

_ She takes another gulp, the liquid unsettling her empty stomach. She drinks and drinks until she reaches the bottom of the bottle. She tosses it across the room, with her growing collection. _

_ There's a knock on the door, Gus attempts to peak his head through the door, but Lexa has blocked the exit with a pile of dirty laundry. _

_ "Lexa? It's time to go," He says, eyes bloodshot and red.  _

_ The guilt tears at her insides. Her father doesn't cry, she's never seen him cry. Not until she was in that hospital bed, with a bandage on her forehead. _

_ The first time she saw her dad cry was when he told her that her mom was dead. _

_ She died on impact, all because Lexa swerved into the other lane to avoid killing some stupid birds. _

\--

She's crying by the time she's finished. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. She's never told anyone the story before. She never even told Gustus why she started drinking.

She couldn't. Not when she was guilty of killing the love of his life.

Lexa clears her throat, then steps away from the podium. She hears the councilor speaking but can't make out the words past the grief she buried so deep inside.

\--

Clarke leans against her arm as her mom drives her to school. The radio plays softly but does little to relieve the tension in the car. They haven't spoken of Lexa's disappearance. She can't.

The fluttering in her belly is reminder enough.

Abby pulls in front of the school drop off zone. Clarke goes to open the door but Abby stops her.

"Clarke." Is all she says.

I has her fighting back tears, damn hormones.

Clarke turns to face her mom, she already knows what she's going to say.

"Give her time," Abby says.

Clarke opens and closes her mouth.

"What?" Clarke asks, angrily, "Give her time? She's been missing for a week and all you have to say is give her time?"

Abby is silent as Clarke rants, "She lied to me, got me pregnant, and  _ disappeared  _ on me, and you want me to give her time?"

Abby winces, maybe that wasn't the best phrasing to use…

"Clarke…" Abby says.

Clarke just shakes her head, taking a step from the vehicle. 

"Don't," she says and slams the door.

She storms into the school, but not before noticing the familiar Dodge Charger in the parking lot. It has her grinding her teeth, how dare she just come back. 

How dare Lexa.

\--

Lexa walks through the halls, head down, she can feel the wayward stares. She's heard the whispering, but no one knows the truth. 

No one knows the real Lexa Woods.

They've seen each other. Just for a second, their eyes connected in the hallway. Clarke turned on her heels and stormed away. 

She wonders if Clarke wants to know the real Lexa Woods.

She bobs her knee up and down, checking the time, Clarke's still not here. She has to be here, the bell will ring any minute, she has to tell her before class starts.

The bell rings and Clarke's still not there.

Lexa's knee bobs up and down the whole class.

\--

Clarke eats her lunch in the bathroom, she knows Lexa's looking for her but she's mad. Lexa disappeared for a week. Clarke was worried, but Lexa is fine. Clarke's mad.

She hears footsteps, they stop outside her stall.

Clarke picks her feet up off the floor, hoping it isn't too late to hide her sneakers.

"Clarke, I know you're in there," comes Lexa's melancholy voice.

Clarke sighs, no matter how angry she is, Lexa is her baby's mom. Clarke decides to be petty one last time and kicks the door open, letting it slam into her ex-lover. Lexa winces, when the door slams into her, Clarke thought it'd make her feel satisfied but it only hurts.

"Guess I deserved that," Lexa says, stepping around the door.

She glances down to Clarke's belly, she's grown since she's seen her last.

"You're not hiding it anymore?" Lexa asks, wetting her lips.

"There's no point, everyone knows," Clarke says in a whisper.

Her anger is gone, when they finally lock eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Lexa says, with such genuine sincerity it has Clarke tearing up. 

Clarke wipes her eyes on her sleeve, but it doesn't help. They're flowing freely by now.

"Where have you been?" She sobs.

Lexa wants to pull Clarke into a hug, but she doesn't know if she'd be welcome, so she stays where she is. Feet planted firmly on the ground and picks lint from her shirt.

"I…" she starts, unsure of where to begin.

Clarke shakes her head, "I don't care, just don't do that again. Please…" Clarke says, her once bright blue eyes now a dull gray.

Lexa gulps, she nods her head. 

"I promise…."


	9. If I Can't Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this next part I decided this chapter still was not complete. This is the final installment of "Sober". Clarke and Lexa still have a long way to go, but Lexa finally got it out there. And we find out the baby's gender!
> 
> On another note, I may not post an update tomorrow. I have a lot of school work to catch up on...

April 2nd 2021

Lexa sits back in her chair, hands clasped behind her head, as the doctor goes over her paperwork. The room is quiet, except for the occasional sound of the incense diffuser releasing some steam.

“Welcome back Lexa, it's been some time since I last saw you.” Her Psychiatrist says.

Lexa nods, eyes roaming the dim room. 

“I’m always happy to see you, but what brings you back today?”

Lexa stiffens but her eyes continue to roam the room, inspecting the diploma hanging on the wall. Dr. Foster writes something down on her notepad, Lexa leans forward, trying to sneak a peek.

“What are you writing down?” Lexa asks, “I haven’t said anything yet.”

Dr. Foster smiles, setting down her pen, and says, “93 percent of communication is non-verbal.”

Lexa gives her a slight nod and sighs, saying “I started drinking again.”

Dr. Foster picks up her pen, then jots down a note, asking, “What made you start drinking again?”

“I broke up with my girlfriend,” Lexa says.

Dr. Foster nods, and says, “I’m sorry to hear that, how long were you together?”

“About a month,” Lexa says, she finds a hangnail to pick at. 

“A month? You must have really liked this girl, what made you turn to alcohol?”

Lexa shrugs. The doctor raises an eyebrow.

“How long have you been seeing me Lexa?”

“About three years,” Lexa answers.

“So you’d say I know you pretty well, I can tell when something’s bothering you.” Dr. Foster says.

Lexa bites her lip, the two stare at each other for a while before Lexa looks away and whispers, “She’s pregnant.”

The doctor’s eyes widen but other than that her face betrays nothing, she writes down another note and gives time for Lexa to continue.

“It’s my baby…”

The doctor nods, “How far along is she?”

“20 weeks,” Lexa says.

The doctor writes down a note, furrowing her brow, “But you were together for only a month?” She says, she pauses before saying the next part, “Have you taken a paternity test?” 

Lexa nods with a smile, "Yeah it's mine."

"So this pregnancy happened before you were together, do you want to share?" Dr. Foster asks.

Lexa pauses, she smiles at the memory, but shakes her head, "There really isn't much to share, we were having sex before we got together," Lexa explains.

"Were you arguing when you two broke up?" Dr. Foster asks, Lexa nods, "Can you tell me what the fight was about?"

Lexa grows quiet, her knee starts it's usual up and down dance, "People at school don't know the baby's mine. Clarke didn't want to say anything." She says.

"Are you okay with people finding out about your penis?"

Lexa thinks for a moment, Clarke had said something about that. Did she want people knowing she was different?

Lexa nods, "I think I am. I'm tired of hiding who I am."

Dr. Foster smiles, writing down in her pad again. 

"That’s great Lexa, I'm happy for you. Can you tell me what led to the breakup?"

"Clarke said I couldn't play football anymore." Lexa says, "She said I ruined our lives." 

Dr. Foster frowns and says, "That's some harsh words, how did that make you feel?"

"Angry." Lexa says, brow furrowed "I left. She had an appointment the next day, we were supposed to find out the sex of the baby. But I went home and drank instead." 

"Seems like you two have some things to work out," Dr. Foster says. Lexa nods, letting the words sink in. "Can you bring her in next week?"

"I don't know, I haven't told her everything that's happened." Lexa says.

"Well I suggest you two at least talk about what happened, you don't have to do this alone."

\--

Lexa stands outside Clarke’s door, repeating Dr. Foster's words. She's right, she doesn't have to do this alone. She raises her hand to knock, but before she can the door swings open.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Jake says, with his usual smile planted on his face.

"I was about to knock," she says, Jake steps aside and lets her through, "is Clarke home? And Mrs- I mean Abby?"

Jake nods, guiding her to the living room, "Yeah, I'll go get them, something on your mind?" He asks.

Lexa takes a seat and nods her head, "Something like that," she says. 

Jake heads off to gather Clarke and Abby. Leaving Lexa to twiddle her thumbs on the couch. She glances at a baby picture of Clarke and smiles, wondering if that's what their baby is going to look like.

It only takes a few minutes for Jake to return, Clarke and Abby in toe. Lexa's heart races when she sees Clarke. Her belly has grown. Officially halfway through the pregnancy, Lexa wants nothing more than to run a hand along Clarke's belly and feel the movement of their child.

"Lexa?" 

She's broken from her daze, moving her eyes from Clarke's belly, up to her curious gaze. Lexa jumps from the couch, offering her seat to Clarke. She gestures for Abby and Jake to squeeze in.

"I have something to tell you guys," Lexa says, pacing from one side of the room to the other, "It's kind of important and I need to tell you."

Lexa repeats this phrase a few times, pacing back and forth. The Griffin's eyes following each and every one of Lexa's steps. Finally Lexa takes a deep breath. She stops her pacing and turns to the couch. 

"I'm an alcoholic," she says and picks up her pacing, "I relapsed and now I have to go to counseling."

Clarke's mouth drops open, Abby and Jake share a look with one another.

"My dad pulled me out of school for a week because he wanted me to go to rehab. I almost lost my scholarship." Lexa says, unable to stop now that she's started.

"Lexa, I'm so sorry, we had no idea…" Abby says.

Lexa paces faster, unable to look at any of their faces. 

"I'm sorry I missed your appointment Clarke, but we said some pretty mean things to each other, I just couldn't do it, pretend to be happy." Lexa pauses her pacing.

Her head is bowed, eyes are closed tight. She forces herself to take a breath, she won't lose herself in front of Clarke and her parents. She stiffens when Clarke wraps her arms around her, the hug is awkward with her baby bump in the way.

Lexa relaxes, winding her arms around Clarke's back, she takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She's missed this. It's only been two weeks but it feels like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry," Clarke mumbles against Lexa's shoulder, "I shouldn't have said those things. I'm so sorry Lexa."

"I'm sorry I ruined your life, " Lexa says, tears threatening to spill.

Clarke pulls back, holding Lexa at arms length. Her brows furrowed, a crinkle forming on her forehead. 

"You didn't Lexa," Clarke says, "You were right, we were moving too fast, but you didn't ruin my life."

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and places it on her belly, "accidents happen but this isn't a mistake, you didn't ruin my life, I wish I could take back what I said."

There's a small movement under Lexa's palm, her mouth drops open, Clarke can't hold back her smile. It's the first time Lexa's felt their baby move. Their timing couldn't be any more perfect.

"You're not a mistake Lexa," Clarke says, pulling Lexa in for another hug.

"Boy or Girl?" Lexa whispers.

"I don't know, it wouldn't have been right, you weren't there." Clarke says, pulling away from the embrace. "It's in an envelope if you want to know?"

"Please," Lexa says.

Abby comes around the corner with the envelope, they don't know when the parents left, but they're glad for the privacy. Abby and Jake take a seat on the couch, ready to hear the news.

They open the envelope and pull out the sonogram:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't click the link, the baby is a girl. What do you think her name will be? I apologize for taking the story down this path, I kind of wish I didn't but I did and there's no turning back now.


	10. Born this Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to post anything today but here you go!

April 9th, 2021

"Are you going to prom?" Octavia asks, flopping down on Clarke's mattress.

Clarke's eyes never move from the TV, she shrugs popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Octavia adjusts herself so her feet are propped up against the wall and her head is dangling over the bed.

"Me and Lincoln are going," Octavia states.

Clarke sighs, pressing pause on their Netflix show.

"I don't know, Lexa and I aren't on the best terms right now…" Clarke says trailing off.

"You don't have to go with her, you can go with Raven," Octavia suggests.

Clarke's face scrunches up and she says, "No thanks, she'd make it weird."

"You're right, she'd probably say she impregnated you and Lexa would have to fight her," Octavia says with a hum.

Octavia leans over Clarke's shoulder, grabbing a handful of popcorn, she shoves it in her mouth. Clarke hands the bowl off, having had enough for the night. She struggles to get up off the floor, thanks to her belly and heads to the bathroom.

The school probably wouldn't let her attend prom anyway.

She hears a knock on her bedroom door as she relieves herself for the tenth time in an hour. She flushes the toilet, then washes her hands. It was probably her mom handing off the pizza.

She hadn't expected Lexa standing in the middle of her room in Grey skinny jeans and a plaid button up. Clarke's eyes greedily roam her figure, if Octavia wasn't in the room she probably would have already unbuckled her jeans. 

Damn these hormones.

Clarke's eyes move back up to Lexa's smirking face. Clarke furrows her brows and crosses her hands over her chest. It'd been quite some time since they'd last fooled around, but Clarke knows if they did then they would just fall back into the same old pattern again.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asks, turning her nose in the air, putting on a show.

"I can't see my girlfriend?" Lexa asks with a shrug.

Clarke quirks a brow, uncrossing her arms and instead propping them on her hips, "Since when are we dating again?"

Hurt crosses Lexa's face and Clarke's heart drops. 

"I'm sorry I didn't-" she starts.

"No it's okay, I said we needed to slow down. We are." Lexa says.

"Well this is getting awkward, I think I'm going to go home now," Octavia says, grabbing her stuff and heading for the door.

"You don't have to go," Lexa starts. 

"No it's OK, I have homework to catch up on anyway, I'll see you guys Monday." Octavia says, closing the door on her way out.

The room grows quiet, Lexa toys with a string on Clarke's duvet. Clarke picks under her nails. The baby kicks and Clarke smiles, picking up Lexa's hand and placing it against her belly.

"She's active when you're around," Clarke says with a smile, "I think she recognizes your voice."

Lexa rubs her hand against Clarke's belly, smiling when she feels the slight pressure against her palm. It's times like these where they lose themselves, all the anger and hurt just washes away.

"I had a question for you Clarke," Lexa says, reluctantly removing her palm from her belly. Clarke nods, Lexa continues, "Dr. Foster wants us to have a session together."

Clarke's heart flutters, that was unexpected.

"Um, OK, we can do that, when?" Clarke asks.

Lexa rubs the back of her neck, "I have an appointment in an hour, could you go with me?" She asks.

"Really? You think I have nothing better to do?" Clarke says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean- you don't have to go with me, I was just asking." Lexa stutters.

"Help me up," Clarke says, Lexa furrows her brow, but does as she says. 

Clarke wanders to her dresser, pulling out clothes, "I hope you're happy, making a pregnant woman leave the house after getting comfortable. You owe me a snack on the way home." Clarke says.

Lexa's mouth slowly turns into a smile, she nods. A fair deal.

\--

"It's nice to finally meet you Clarke," Doctor Foster says, shaking her hand.

Clarke leans back on the couch, finger brushing against Lexa's, a jolt of electricity runs through her body at the contact. she knows lexa feels it too, she smiles.

"You two seem happy, care to share?" Dr. Foster asks.

Clarke and Lexa both shrug, 

Dr. Foster writes in her notepad. 

Clarke is nervous, she's never been in a therapy session before, she grabs onto Lexa's hand. Their fingers tangle together and Dr. Foster smiles, writing something else down.

"Can we talk about the fight you two had a month ago?" Dr. Foster asks, Clarke nods and she continues, "Clarke, I've already heard Lexa's side, would you care to share yours?"

Clarke sighs, she really just wanted to put the whole thing behind them, but she knows it's impossible without discussing it.

"Lexa came home from work, and went to get some food. When she came back she was really upset." Clarke says, rubbing a thumb over Lexa's knuckle.

"And how did that make you feel?" Dr. Foster asks.

"Well I was tired, it irritated me because I didn't want to argue." Clarke says, looking away from Lexa.

"I see, and so what did you say to Lexa," Dr. Foster says.

Clarke furrows her brow, "I'd you're trying to blame the fight on me, that's not fair."

"That's not what I'm saying at all Clarke, I just want to hear your side of the story."

Clarke scoots back into the cushions, trying to remember everything that went down that night, "well Lexa got upset at me for some reason, I'm not sure why," Clarke says.

"Lexa do you remember what Clarke said to make you upset?"

"She was okay with our classmates thinking Finn was the father of our baby," Lexa explains.

"And why did that upset you?"

"Because it's my baby," Lexa says, placing her empty hand to her chest.

"You said that during the fight, I remember now, of course she's yours," Clarke says, brows furrowed.

"Lexa you mentioned in a previous session that you want people to know it's your child, have either of you done anything to dispel the rumors?"

"Wait, you want people to know it's your baby? I didn't think you would want people to know about your…" Clarke says trailing off.

"I didn't… not at first, but then I decided I'm sick of hiding." Lexa explains.

Clarke turns, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry Lexa, I didn't know." Clarke says.

"Lexa you had said in a previous session Clarke had said some hurtful comments. Could you share what it was and why it hurt you?"

"You said I couldn't play football because I ruined our life."

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it, I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." 

"Could you explain what Lexa said that hurt you?" 

"It wasn't what she said but the way she said it. Like I was just waltzing around not scared to death of being pregnant and bring life into this world."

"Thats understandable, how did you feel when Lexa disappeared?"

"I was hurt and scared. I thought something happened to her. And when I found out she was fine I thought she left me to do this on my own."

Lexa grips Clarke's hand tightly, bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles. 

"I would never make you do this on your own, we're in this together." She says.

Clarke nods a tear forming in her eye. Dr. Foster hands her a tissue, she dabs her eye.

"Did you want to give us another chance Clarke?"

"I would love noting more," Clarke says.

"That's wonderful you two, but I have an assignment for you guys. I want you two to learn more intimate knowledge about each other, without having sex. I think communicating is your downfall."

They both agree, promising to be more open with each other.

\--

Clarke dips a fry into her frosty, popping it in her mouth with a groan. 

"Oh God, that tastes so good." She says between bites.

Lexa smiles, taking a bite of her chicken sandwich. They sit in Lexa's Charger in the Wendy's parking lot, enjoying each other's company and some hot food. 

Could this be considered a second date? 

Clarke leans forward, turning down the radio, Lexa turns, with a questioning gaze.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get a Jumpstart on Dr. Foster's homework assignment?"

Lexa nods, lowering her sandwich and asks, "Where should we start?"

"Well I guess something easy, why football?" Clarke asks, dipping another fry in her frosty.

Lexa winces, that's not an easy question for her, "Well my dad likes football, I guess I just wanted to make him proud…" Lexa says trailing off.

Clarke nods, munching on her fry. She swallows before saying, "I think he'd be proud of you no matter what."

Lexa grimaces, taking a long sip of her drink. If Clarke only knew… but then she stops, this was part of the communication Dr. Foster was talking about.

Lexa clears her throat and says, "You know my mom died when I was a freshman?"

Clarke frowns, saying, "Yeah, I remember the school sent out a letter."

Lexa nods slowly, looking out the windshield. Clarke places a hand to Lexa's knee and squeezes, "I think she'd be proud too." Clarke says.

Lexa shakes her head, biting her lip.

"It was my fault," Lexa says.

"What?" Clarke asks, setting down her food now.

"It was my fault she died, we were in a head on collision because I swerved for some stupid birds." Lexa says, not daring to look at Clarke.

"Lex…" Clarke says with a gasp.

Lexa squeezes her eyes shut, this was the first time she ever told anyone other than her doctor. Her chest constricts and she feels the tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"I started drinking after the accident, It hurt knowing my mom was dead because of me." Lexa says, "liquor was the only thing that made the pain go away."

Clarke places her palm gently against Lexa's cheek, turning her head to face her. Lexa grabs Clarke's wrist, finally opening her eyes. Clarke's eyes are watery, Lexa wipes the tears away with her thumb.

"Lex, it was an accident," Clarke says.

Lexa nods, "it was my fault though, if I'd been paying attention she would still be here."

"You were learning to drive Lex, you can't blame yourself." Clarke says rubbing Lexa's cheek with her thumb.

Lexa burries her face in Clarke's shoulder, squeezing tightly around her waist. Clarke brushes a hand through Lexa's hair, letting her tears soak through her shirt. Lexa's grip tightens, as she finally lets herself mourn her mother. Those feeling have been hidden away for four long years.

"I'm so sorry Lexa," Clarke says, repeating like a mantra until Lexa's tears stop.

They finally break away, Lexa wipes her tear stained face against her sleeve, then starts the car. Her half eaten chicken sandwich joins Clarke's fries in the bag, both having lost their appetite afterwards.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Lexa asks.

Clarke nods, Lexa pulls out of the driveway and heads home.

\--

"I'm sorry, we should have stopped at your house to get clothes." Lexa says, pulling out the baggiest shirt she owns.

"No it's alright, my mom probably wouldn't have let me leave anyway, she has family coming into town tomorrow." Clarke explains.

"Why didn't you tell me? It's not too late I can still take you home." Lexa says, in a panic.

Clarke grabs her hands, smoothing the skin of her knuckles, "It's okay Lex, I told her I'd be home before they show up." Clarke says.

Lexa's pulse returns to normal, her eyes flick down to Clarke's lips and back to her eyes. The movement is subtle but Clarke notices, her smile grows.

"Do you mind if I change?" Clarke ask.

Lexa finally lets go of Clarke's hands, guiding her to the bathroom and handing off a pair of sweatpants and a her football jersey, "I'm sorry, it's all I have." She explains.

Clarke takes the offered clothing and closes the door behind her. Lexa wanders around her room, unsure of how to occupy herself. 

She picks up her newcomers chip, studying the outside of the gold coin. She decides that maybe it's time to take this more seriously, she can't afford another slip up.

Clarke returns to the room, Lexa's eyes wander down to Clarke's belly, pressed tightly against the shirt. Clarke rubs her stomach and Lexa grins. She can't help the flutter in her chest at seeing Clarke wear her jersey.

"She's active right now," Clarke says, going to stand next to Lexa. 

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand placing it down on her belly, Lexa's grin grows wider when she feels the strong kick against her palm. 

"She loves her momma," Clarke says with a grin. 

Lexa removes her hand when the baby settles down. She guides them both towards the bed. She helps Clarke sit down then plops down next to her. 

"Did you want to watch some tv?" Lexa asks.

Clarke shakes her head, pulling out her phone.

"I was actually thinking maybe we could officially announce the pregnancy?" Clarke suggests.

Lexa grins, Whipping out her own phone, "I'd love that."

The two compose their posts, taking lots of selfish. They find the perfect picture then grin at each other, hitting submit on their respective profiles. Lexa's eyes dart down, then back up again before asking, "can I kiss you?"

Clarke grins, leaning forward, "I thought you'd never ask,"

Their lips connect and all the hurt, all the pain, all the anger, flows away. The kiss is short and sweet and has both girls grinning at the end of it. They pull away smiles planted firmly on their faces.

"Thank you," Lexa says, "For accepting me."

Clarke pulls lexa in for a hug, "I'm sorry I said those things Lexa. I hope you can forgive me."

[Follow the Clexa baby on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=1kt5na17vk67v&utm_content=lebog48)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything specifically you guys would want to see in the next chapter?
> 
> I made an Instagram profile for our Clexa baby if you want to follow that page:
> 
> I'm on Instagram as @griffinwoods_baby21  
> https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=ytydjc9v4zf0&utm_content=lebog48


	11. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little fluffy, but also has some important issues they face. Some of the conversations in this chapter is a reference to my narrow minded hillbilly side of the family.

April 10th, 2021

The sun peeks through the curtains, casting a strip of light across Clarke's face. She turns into the sleeping body next to her, hiding herself away from the day's responsibilities. An arm is lazily tossed around her, pulling her tighter into Lexa's chest.

Clarke sighs, breathing in the scent of food cooking from downstairs. Her stomach growls and Lexa chuckles, placing a hand over her belly and softly rubbing it. The baby moves against her palm.

That's a feeling both of them will never get sick of, the movement of their child. Their grins widen at the feeling of movements inside growing stronger each day. Lexa rubs her hand up and down, soothing their child.

"Someone must be hungry," Lexa says.

Their eyes meet for a moment before Clarke leans forward to give a shy peck to the corner of Lexa's lip. Lexa's face cracks into a toothy grin, she tilts Clarke back and places a sloppy kiss to her forehead and cheeks before landing back on Clarke's waiting lips.

Lexa's heart flutters, when she feels Clarke kiss back, she bites her lip, pulling a groan from the blonde. Clarke pulls away, Lexa chasing after her. Clarke giggles, pushing Lexa away.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I think having sex right now is a bad idea," Clarke says.

Lexa sighs, but agrees anyway, sex won't solve anything. 

Clarke stretches, Lexa feels that familiar stirring in her gut. It's going to be a long day. 

There's a knock at the door before Gus peaks his head in.

"I made breakfast," He says.

Right on cue, Clarke's stomach growls, the two Woods both grin as Clarke's face flushes a pale pink. 

"I'll be down in a minute, thanks dad," Lexa says.

Gus closes the door behind him and Lexa helps Clarke out of her small twin sized bed. Clarke stretches again, Lexa decides a cold shower is in order. 

"Can I wear this home?" Clarke asks, fluffing up Lexa's jersey.

Lexa's heart flutters at the idea of Clarke keeping her jersey. She loves seeing the blonde in it so she nods.

"Keep it, I have others," Lexa says, gathering her clothes, "I'm going to take a quick shower, did you want me to meet you downstairs?"

Clarke nods and slips her bra on through the sleeves.

"I think if I wait any longer to eat, this one might break a rib," Clarke says, pointing at her belly.

Lexa nods, walking both of them down the hallway. Clarke stops at a photo hanging on the wall, Lexa's blood runs cold when her finger touches the glass.

"Is this your mom?" Clarke asks.

Lexa nods.

"She's beautiful," Clarke whispers.

It's an old Christmas photo of Gus, Lexa, and her mom. Lexa's only about six in the photo. Clarke's eyes soften, she places a hand to her belly imagining a little Lexa with blonde hair and green eyes.

Lexa clears her throat, breaking Clarke from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Clarke says.

Lexa gives her a lopsided smile and they continue onward, stopping outside the bathroom door, gripping tightly to the handle.

"You know where the kitchen is?" She asks. 

Clarke's been to her house before, but they've always been preoccupied with the feeling of each other's bodies. Clarke nods and follows the smell down the staircase.

She finds the kitchen, Gus flipping a pancake at the stove, the shuffling of her feet gives her away and he turns. Gus' eyes pan down to her stomach and he smiles, turning back to the stove.

"Finally coming to feed my grandbaby?" He asks, placing a freshly browned pancake on a plate, "How many?"

Clarke's stomach grows again, he turns to face her, Clarke gives him a sheepish smile and replies, "Two?"

"Three it is," Gus says, piling up a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Clarke's eyes widen at the amount of food on the plate, it's enough for an army. Gus takes a seat across from her and hands her a fork. 

Another growl from her belly has her no longer questioning the food and digging in instead. The two sit in a comfortable silence as Clarke takes mouthfuls of food. 

"Emma always craved pancakes when she was pregnant with Lexa," Gus says after some time.

"She was beautiful," Clarke says, swallowing her bite pancake.

Gus nods, a sad smile on his face.

"Lexa blames herself, she's never said anything to me but a father knows when his child is hurting." Gus explains.

Clarke nods, cutting into her food. They hear the shower turn off and Gus changes the subject.

"Lexa treating you well?" He asks.

Clarke nods, unsure, scared of saying too much.

"She has her troubles but she's coming along," he says.

They hear her footsteps coming down the staircase, Gus straightens his back.

"There's my daughter," He says, standing from his chair.

Lexa grins and gives her father a hug. He squeezes her tight and lifts her from the ground, Lexa laughs and Clarke can't help the grin spreading across her face. Even if Lexa doesn't believe it, Clarke can tell that Gus loves his daughter.

Gus sets her down and Lexa throws together a plate for herself. She takes a seat next to Clarke so the two are seated across from Gustus. 

"So, things are better between you two?" Gus asks.

Lexa nods, replying, "We're working through it."

Gus nods, rubbing his beard, "Have you talked about names yet?"

The two look at each other then shake their head. They've had so many issues to work through, names have been at the bottom of their list.

"I like the name Sophia," Lexa says.

Clarke nods, "That's a cute name, I haven't really thought it through yet. I don't have a name," Clarke says, rubbing her belly.

"That's okay, we didn't have a name for Lexa until after she was born," Gustus replies, he glances at his watch, "I have to go to work soon, it was nice talking to you Clarke."

Gus stands leaving Lexa and Clarke to themselves.

"What time do you have to be at home?" Lexa asks.

"They're not coming until noon, we have a little time," Clarke says.

Lexa nods, wolfing down her breakfast anyway.

\--

"Shit they're not supposed to be here yet," Clarke says, glaring at the cars in her driveway.

"Did you want me to walk you to the door?" Lexa asks.

Clarke pauses, she'd love nothing more, but knowing her family they would make it awkward, so she shakes her head.

"No," she says, "they'd probably make you stay."

Lexa shrugs, "It's ok,"

Clarke cocks an eyebrow, "You really want to meet my family?"

Lexa shrugs again, shutting off the vehicle, "We're going to have to meet eventually, you're having my baby after all, better to get it over with sooner rather than later."

Clarke nods, eyes set on the door. Her heart races at the idea, Her extended family doesn't even know she's pregnant yet. Clarke nods again, pulling at the handle.

"Okay," she says, "let's do this."

The two make their way to the door, Lexa places her hand to the small of her back, grounding her to the present. Clarke opens the door and is greeted by the sound of rambunctious laughter in the living room.

They make their way inside, taking their shoes off at the door. They wander their way to the living room, where all the commotion is coming from.

"Ah there's my daughter!" Jake says, standing to greet her.

All heads turn to face her, she can feel the eyes against her stomach. She takes a step back, but Lexa's hand is still in place against her back.

"Hi Clarke," her uncle Marcus is the first to break the silence, "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Lexa," Clarke says.

Lexa's heart flutters at the introduction. She can't help the smile that grows across her face.

Her aunt's eyes never leave Clarke's stomach. She places a hand to her belly, that's when their eyes flick up to her face. Her Aunt Becca has a soft smile, her Aunt Alie has an ever present scowl.

"As you can see, Clarke is expecting our first grandchild," Abby explains to her two sisters and brother in law. 

Becca smiles, congratulating Clarke. Lexa squeezes closer against her side.

"And the girlfriend is supporting this?" Alie asks.

Clarke frowns, she's never seen eye to eye with her aunt Alie, there's just something about her…

"I'm the other parent," Lexa explains, placing a hand to Clarke's belly.

Becca and Macus' eyes widen, but they say nothing, surprised at the news. Alie's scowl deepens. 

"So you're her  _ boyfriend _ ," Alie says.

Lexa frowns and shakes her head, "No, I'm biologically female, I'm the baby's other mother."

Alie shakes her head, "If you have a  _ penis _ you're male."

Lexa's brows furrow, she hates narrow minded people like this.

"I have XX chromosomes, I'm intersex." Lexa tries to explain.

Alie scoffs, turning her head away, "Kids these days trying to make up all kinds of things, you're either male or female, you can't choose."

"Excuse me?" Lexa says, taking a step forward.

Clarke tugs on her arm, shaking her head. Her aunt Alie will never change her mind, she's closed minded, she really doesn't want Lexa to get hurt.

"Alie," Abby warns, brows narrowed, "Please don't disrespect my daughter's girlfriend in my home."

Clarke sighs, silently thanking her mom. Alie turns her head but remains quiet the rest of the visit. Becca and Marcus take turns feeling the baby wiggle in Clarke's stomach, giving their congratulations to the couple. 

Clarke places a kiss to Lexa's cheek, Lexa places one to Clarke's temple.

Alie scoffs.

\--

April 16th, 2021

It's been a week since they announced their pregnancy and Lexa's intersexuality. The school has had time to process the information and surprisingly her classmates have been very supportive.

There's always going to be the odd one out though, Lexa just brushes them off and continues on with her day. 

Currently Lexa is enjoying her lunch outside, alone, under the shade of a tree. She enjoys the warm breeze of the spring air and tosses a piece of her sandwich to a bird hopping around near by.

"So when are you going to ask Clarke to prom?" Anya asks, plopping down next to Lexa on the bench.

Lexa sighs, barely looking up from her lunch before saying, "She's 24 weeks pregnant, I doubt she wants to go to prom."

"Every girl wants to go to prom," Anya says, flicking a pea at Lexa's head.

Lexa glares at her cousin, she glances down at her tray and back up at Anya's smirking face.

"Did you only get those so you can throw them at me?" Lexa asks, knowing her cousin's distaste for the vile vegetables.

"Maybe," Anya says, flicking another pea in Lexa's direction, "Now answer the question."

"Not everyone wants to go to prom," Lexa says, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Anya flicks another pea at her, hitting her in the back of her throat before she was able to close her mouth. She gags, as the pea hits the back of her throat, hacking away to get the damn thing loose.

Finally she coughs the pea into her hand and throws it back at her cousin with a glare. Anya shrugs and tends to her own food. The two are quiet until Raven drops her stack of books on the table between the two. She plops down next to Anya and steals the pudding cup off her tray.

"Whatcha talking about?" Raven asks, licking the foil wrapper of the pudding.

"Lexa’s promposal," Anya shrugs.

"Anya! I'm not asking Clarke to prom!" Lexa growls.

Raven cocks an eyebrow and takes Anya's offered spoon. Lexa eyes the exchange, wondering when the two got so friendly. Raven dips the spoon in her pudding and takes a bite. She cleans the spoon off then points it at Lexa.

"What's wrong with taking my daughter to prom?" Raven asks.

Lexa sighs, pushing her sandwich away, it's no use trying to eat with these two around.

"It's not that I don't  _ want _ to take her to prom. Like I told  _ Anya _ earlier. She's six months pregnant, I doubt she wants to go to prom." Lexa says, ogling her sandwich on the table.

"Well how do you know if you don't ask?" Anya says.

Lexa watches curiously as Raven offers Anya a spoonful of pudding. Anya gives her an honest to God smile, and  _ takes a bite _ . Lexa's eyes widen, what has she been missing?

"Are you guys dating?" Lexa asks, eyes trained on the spoon.

"Don't try to change the subject Woods," Raven says, shoving another spoonful of pudding in Anya's mouth.

Lexa raises her arms and bows her head in defeat. 

"Ooh Clarke's coming shhh," Raven says, spooning the last of the pudding in her mouth.

Clarke takes a seat next to Lexa, "Is that pudding?" She asks, eyes never leaving the empty cup.

Raven throws the cup across the courtyard, missing the garbage can by several feet. "No," she says, fluttering her eyelashes.

Clarke's eyes narrow at her friend before she says, "You're lying."

Lexa digs in her bag producing a chocolate pudding and places it in Clarke's hand before an argument starts. Clarke grins, placing a kiss to Lexa's cheek.

"Thanks babe."

Anya sends Lexa a death glare, nodding her head in Clarke's direction. Lexa shakes her head. Raven runs a finger across her neck, Lexa deadpans.

"Clarkie?" Raven asks in a saccharine voice.

Clarke looks up, cleaning off the spoon of her freshly devoured pudding. 

"Yes?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Raven asks, fluttering her eyelids. 

Clarke glances at Lexa then back at Raven, "Aren't you going with Anya?"

Lexa's eyebrows nearly shoot off her forehead. She glances at her cousin who avoids her gaze.

"You can come with both of us," Anya pipes up.

Lexa pouts.

"Well yeah, I guess I could, I don't wanna miss prom," Clarke says, standing from the table, "I'll be right back, I gotta pee again."

Anya slaps Lexa on the shoulder as Clarke waddles away.

"See I told you! Ask her before we take her!" Anya says.

"And you better do it quickly, it's only a few weeks away." Raven adds.

\--

Shit. Shit shit shit. 

Lexa paces back and forth, wracking her brain, trying to figure out the best way to ask Clarke to prom. She does a Google search, too many tacky and cheesy ideas pop up. 

And she's definitely not getting her a puppy…

Lexa sighs, giving up her Google search. She looks around the art room for inspiration, she's only taking this class because she's forced to, though it has come in handy for studying. 

She wanders around the room before coming across a box full of tea lights. She grins and asks her teacher if she can have them. The teacher agrees, wondering why they even had them in the first place.

Lexa spends the rest of the period making a promposal sign for Clarke.

Lexa send a group text, enlisting the help from her friends.

\--

"Let's go to the mall," Octavia says, dragging Clarke towards the parking lot before she can even reply.

"Uh, ok?" Clarke says, reluctant letting herself be pulled away from Lexa.

"We need to go baby shopping," Raven says, trailing close behind.

"We still have 3 months," Clarke says, eyebrow cocked.

"3 months is far too soon! Let's go," Octavia says tugging harder.

They finally make it to the car, Clarke is slightly out of breath, "Jesus guys, was that necessary?"

"Yes the mall closes at seven!" Raven says, hopping into the back seat.

"It's only 2:30!" Clarke exclaims.

Octavia shrugs and takes her place behind the wheel. Clarke takes the passenger seat, wondering why her friends were acting so strange.

"How's the light of my life?" Raven asks.

"I'm fine Raven," Clarke says.

"Not you, my baby," Raven says, leaning forward and reaching for Clarke's belly.

Clarke rolls her eyes and swats Raven's hand away.

"She's fine, kicking away in there." Clarke says, rubbing a particular spot the baby seems to be aiming for.

Raven pouts in the back seat as Octavia drives. It's a quick drive, the mall is less than 20 minutes away from the school. Octavia picks a spot up front, in the expecting mother's and family parking spot.

They step out of the car and come face to face with an older woman, who gives Clarke a long hard stare. Clarke grips her belly protectively and turns away.

"Got a problem old lady?" Raven says, having a staredown with the judgemental granny.

The woman huffs, sticking her nose in the air and returns to her car. Raven sticks her tongue out and guides Clarke to the entrance.

"Old people really need to get with the times." She says, patting Clarke's growing belly.

\--

Lexa paints the lines on her face meticulously, drawing from the arch of her brow, down past the dip of her cheek. It's been some time since she's dawned her war paint, it's a welcome feeling.

It's only been four months since they won the championship, but she misses it. She can't wait for training to start at Polis University. She's lost in thoughts of the future when Anya returns, lugging the paper Lexa worked on in art class.

"This isn't what I expected when I told you to ask her to prom," Anya says, setting down the huge sign.

Lexa continues the careful tracing of her war paint.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Lexa says, finishing one side and moving to the other.

"So you were able to get the whole team together for this?" Anya asks.

"Everyone but Eddy, he had to work tonight." Lexa says.

"We're not pushing you into doing this are we? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Anya says.

Lexa places down her brush and turns to face her cousin.

"Of course not Anya," Lexa says, standing to tie her cleats, "How do I look?" 

"Fierce."

\--

Clarke is exhausted by the time her friends let her leave the mall, her stamina isn't what it used to be thanks to her pregnancy. She drags her feet through the parking lot, Raven helps her into the back seat. She's out like a light before Octavia even pulls out of the parking lot.

\--

"Are you nervous?" Anya asks.

Lexa shrugs and continues stretching. 

"Raven says they're five minutes away."

Lexa nods, putting on her helmet, she asks her linebacker to light the candles. 

\--

Clarke wakes up to a soft shaking of her shoulder. She cracks an eye open, glancing at Octavia's smiling face. 

"Can you bear with us for about ten more minutes?" Octavia asks.

Clarke nods, stretching out her back. She rubs her eyes and steps out of the car.

"Why are we back at school?" Clarke asks.

"I forgot something on the Bleachers, I was hoping you could help me look for it." Octavia explains.

Clarke sighs, not wanting to be a bad friend but she's just so tired...

Clarke stumbles her way through the gates and down the track. Raven suggests they cut through the field. Clarke follows her friends, too tired to question them. She keeps her head down until the stop.

She perks up to figure out why they stopped, but that's when she sees the sign with a blown up picture of their ultrasound; (Baby) I know you're about ready to pop but would you go to prom with me?

Clarke gasps, taking in the scene. Anya and Lincoln are holding the sign, "prom?" Is spelled out in candle light, the only thing missing is Lexa.

As the thought leaves her mind, the football team bursts through the sign. They create a cave with their bodies, tossing flower petals on the ground. Clarke squints, trying to get a good look at Lexa decked out in her football gear at the end of the human tunnel. 

Lexa walks down the aisle, bouquet of roses in her hand. She stops just in front of Clarke and hands her the bouquet. She grins, green eyes shining below the war paint.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Clarke grins, from ear to ear, nodding her head vigorously. 

"Yes Lexa, yes!"

\--

April 19th, 2021

As it turned out, the school had its own idea on the situation, namely Theloneious Jaha. Monday morning, Lexa and Clarke are pulled into the principal's office. They sit in the waiting area, confused as to why they had been pulled from their classes.

Neither had been in trouble their whole life.

After a ridiculous 30 minute wait, they are finally taken back into his office. Their parents are there waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad?" Clarke asks, brows furrowed in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"Yes, why  _ are  _ we here Theloneious?" Abby says, glaring at the man behind the desk.

The man isn't phased, he shuffles some papers on his desk and clears his throat.

"The PTA heard about your  _ situation _ ." Principal Jaha says, "they also heard about your wish to go to prom."

Clarke's eyes narrow, she's never liked the man and his pompous additude. 

"We have decided that it would be best if you didn't attend the high school prom." He finishes.

Clarke's mouth drops open and before she can say anything Jake is shouting, "You can't do that, it's prejudice!"

"I'm sorry Jake, but this is something I can't control. However, I do agree with them, Clarke's  _ situation  _ is not school appropriate." Jaha explains, sitting back in his chair.

"We'll sue," Abby says.

"Fine," Jaha replies, a smirk appearing on his face, "The dance is in two weeks, I doubt you'll be able to find someone to take the case in time."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for names? What about their prom colors? Will they even get to go to prom? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	12. Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the upload yesterday, this chapter was kind of difficult to write. Plus I had a major migraine yesterday, I ended up sleeping for four hours 🙃 I hope you like this chapter.

April 26th, 2021

The room is dark, save for the dull flicker of the old tube TV in the corner. The glow from the television illuminates the warn wood paneling of the wall, Lexa taps her finger against the table top, watching as a familiar story begins.

"Good evening I’m Tom Baker" 

"And I'm Hellen Witt" 

"Our top story today is about a couple of teens who are banned from attending their high school prom." Tom announces.

Lexa leans back in her chair with her typical nervous knee bob, eyes never leaving the screen. She doesn't remember the interview, their parents must have sold this story.

"They have been told that the PTA put a ban on the dance for them because they're expecting a child."

Lexa's eyes flick over to Clarke as she smooths her dress over her belly, it's a little tight but they didn't have much time to find something. 

"They're intending to sue the school this coming Monday morning. Good luck to the two girls." Tom says, finishing the story.

The TV flicks off and Lexa glances up at her father.

"No use getting yourselves worked up over this, you're going to do great" he says, taking a seat next to his daughter.

Lexa nods. She attempts to grab Clarke's hand but just as her finger tips touch Clarke's the door opens.

"They're ready for you," the bailiff announces.

Lexa's heart races, she stands, wiping the palm sweat onto her slacks. All that's left is her testimony.

\--

_ April 19th, 2021 _

_ All three parents thought it would be best to take Clarke and Lexa out of school for the rest of the day. Both upset over the whole situation. Both phones blew up once they missed second period. _

_ Their friends sent text after text asking what happened and if they were OK. The only thing their parents allowed them to say was that they got the rest of the day off from school. _

_ Clarke and Lexa sit on the couch in the Griffin's living room as their parents all decide the next step to take. Both girls watch Jake pace back and forth, Clarke has never seen her father this upset before. _

_ "This can't be legal," he says into his phone.  _

_ They guess the lawyer on the other end agrees, when Jake's shoulders relax and he sighs, "Thank you," he says, "We'll see you later." _

_ Jake hangs up the phone and pats Clarke on the head, "Don't worry kiddo, everything will work out." _

_ Clarke nods, holding onto Lexa's hand. _

_ Gustus walks in the room, pocketing his phone. "I just got off the phone with The Arkadia Times, they're sending a reporter over." _

_ "Is that necessary?" Lexa asks. _

_ "The more publicity the better," Abby says. _

_ The girls look at each other, Clarke rolls her eyes. _

_ "Well if you don't mind, I'm taking Lexa upstairs, you guys are stressing me out." Clarke says, tugging on Lexa’s hand and the two make their way upstairs. _

_ When they get into her room, Clarke leans back on the door, sighing. She's never seen her parents so upset before, Lexa plops down on her bed. Clarke releases a tense breath and lets her shoulders sag when Lexa waves her over. _

_ Clarke sits down, pulling herself to sit against the wall. Lexa slides over, resting her head on the swell of Clarke’s belly and wraps her arms around her back, she sighs, listening to the steady thump thump thump of their baby’s heart. _

_ Clarke runs a hand through Lexa’s hair, playing with the silky locks. Lexa closes her eyes and hums. _

_ "How do you feel about all of this?" Lexa mumbles, rubbing a hand up Clarke's back.  _

_ Clarke shrugs, causing Lexa to crane her neck to look at her.  _

_ “I think my parents are more upset than we are,” Clarke says. _

_ Lexa chuckles, placing a kiss to Clarke’s belly, she sits up and says, “I think you’re right.” _

_ The baby begins to wiggle, Clarke places Lexa’s hand over the spot, they both grin.  _

_ “We could have our own prom,” Lexa suggests, rubbing Clarke’s belly gently, _

_ Clarke’s eyebrows knit together and she frowns. She places a hand over top of Lexa’s and asks, “Can we talk about something else?” _

_ Lexa nods, pausing a moment, “What did you want to talk about?” _

_ “Did you accept Polis University’s offer?” Clarke asks. _

_ The two hadn’t discussed much of college and to Lexa’s knowledge Clarke still had no intention of returning to school after the summer. Polis was about an hour away, it wasn’t an impossible drive, but it wasn’t ideal, California traffic could easily turn the drive into a day trip.  _

_ “It all depends on if they’ll take me, I have to complete a 90 day program and they want me to continue counseling,” Lexa says with a shrug. _

_ Clarke nods. Sounds of an argument filters in through the closed door. _

_ “What about you?” Lexa asks. _

_ Clarke frowns and shakes her head. She’s been on a few college visits, not since winter break, when her mom forced her to leave the house after discovering her pregnancy. She hadn’t put much thought into it. _

_ “I visited a few schools, I got accepted to Stanford, but I don’t know how they’d feel about this…” Clarke says rubbing her belly for emphasis. _

_ Lexa nods slowly, Stanford was nearly 6 hours away from Polis. Her chest aches at the thought of being so far away from Clarke and the baby.  _

_ She takes a deep breath and says, “You could apply to Polis.” _

_ Clarke frowns, Polis is a progressive school, they’d be far more welcoming of their situation, Clarke’s sure of it. But they already tried living together before, look how that turned out. _

_ “I don’t know Lexa, I think going to school with a baby will be very difficult,” Clarke starts. _

_ “People do it all the time, plus I’ll be there to help,” Lexa says. _

_ There’s a knock at the door. _

_ “Honey, the reporter is here,” Abby says from the otherside. _

_ “I’ll think about it Lexa,” Clarke says, scooting towards the edge of the bed. _

\--

April 26th, 2021

“Lexa Woods, thank you for taking the stand today,” Jaha’s lawyer says.

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Lexa replies with a shrug.

“Lexa, my client believes that having you at prom would be a major issue due to your alcoholism,” the lawyer states. 

Lexa rolls her eyes, it’s slight but the lawyer catches it.

“You disagree?” the lawyer asks.

“Of course i disagree, that’s not ever why we’re here,” She says.

“Your honor, deflection!” The lawyer states.

“Please answer the question Ms Woods.”

Lexa can’t help the eye roll a second time.

“I’m in treatment,” She says, producing her 1 month chip.

“So you say, how do we know you won’t bring alcohol into the event with you?”

“Your honor, speculation!” their lawyer shouts, standing from his chair.

“Sustained,” the judge says.

“You have my word, I have a scholarship on the line, I won't lose it over alcohol,” Lexa states, looking directly at Clarke.

“The jury is to wipe that statement from evidence, Ms Woods, please refrain from answering unasked questions."

Lexa nods but her eyes never move from Clarke's, it wasn’t an answer for the jury, it was for Clarke.

\--

April 23rd, 2021

" _ Babe, you'll never guess who I got an email from," Clarke says, sitting down next to her girlfriend. _

_ Lexa hands over Clarke's usual pudding cup, Clarke places a kiss on Lexa's cheek. _

_ "Who?" _

_ "Ellen," Clarke says popping the lid off, "Like from the TV show."  _

_ Lexa just gapes, mouth open, Clarke giggles shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding in Lexa's mouth. _

_ "How?" Is all Lexa can force out after swallowing the pudding. _

_ Clarke shrugs, "I just sent in a video suggestion," She says. _

_ "When?" Lexa asks. _

_ "Tomorrow, they want you to talk about being innersex, is that ok?" Clarke asks. _

_ Lexa nods. _

_ "I'm sorry, I should have asked first, I'm so stupid," Clarke says, tears springing to her eyes. _

_ Her hormones have been giving her nothing but a hard time this past week. Lexa places a hand to Clarke's cheek and gives her a smile. _

_ "Clarke, it's OK, I want this," Lexa says. _

_ Clarke nods, wiping a tear from her eye. Lexa leans over swinging an arm around Clarke's shoulders. She presses a kiss to Clarke's temple, then digs through her bag. _

_ "Did you read the article Luna posted?" Lexa said, placing the newspaper down in front of them. _

_ Clarke shakes her head, she flips through the paper until she lands on their article. _

**_Two pregnant teenagers at Arkadia High have been told that they are not allowed to attend their high school prom_ **

**_Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods were pulled into their principal's office Early Monday morning on April 19th 2021. Clarke accepted Lexa's promposal on Friday, April 16th 2021. Just two days later they were told that they were not welcome at their prom due to their pregnancy._ **

**_Clarke was told by her principal that her pregnancy was, "not school appropriate". They say the PTA is against the idea of having a pregnant teen at the high school prom because, "It promotes the idea that teenage pregnancy is 'normal'"._ **

**_Lexa states that the pregnancy was "an accident but not a mistake". The two teens are excited to welcome their first child into the world August 18th, 2021._ **

**_Theloneious Jaha, Arkadia High Principal, has declined to speak to us at this time._ **

_ Clarke closes the newspaper and digs through her own bag, producing a fresh copy of Parep magazine. _

_ "We made it on the cover," Clarke says, handing the magazine over. _

_ "I think this is bigger than us going to prom," Lexa says flipping through the pop culture magazine. _

_ \-- _

_ April 24th, 2021 _

_ Lexa stands back stage of the Ellen show, nerves buzzing in her belly. She's never been on television before and she sure as hell never thought that she'd be on the Ellen show. Lexa rocks on her heels trying to calm her nerves, while Ellen gives her a pep talk. _

_ "Are you nervous?" She asks. _

_ Lexa nods, biting her lip. _

_ "I think I'd be too but everything will be alright. You're very brave for coming out on tv." Ellen says, placing a hand to Lexa's shoulder and squeezing. _

_ "Ten minutes till show time," one of the crew says. _

_ Ellen nods and claps Lexa on the back, she runs through the show before her ten minutes are up and she's being pulled to the stage.  _

_ Ellen walks out and the crowd goes wild, she gives them time to cheer before starting the show. _

_ "Thank you very much! Thank you for being here today!" She says.  _

_ "On this show I like to have guests on here to entertain, but I also like to have guests on here to inform. Today is one of those days." _

_ "Our first guest tonight is captain of her high school football team, who was banned from her high school prom because she and her girlfriend are expecting a child. She is planning on moving onto Polis University's football team in the upcoming fall. Please welcome, Lexa Woods." _

_ Lexa is glued in place until one of the crew members forces her on stage, she walks on shaky legs towards the opposite chair that Ellen is sitting in. She takes a seat and looks around, eyes wide. _

_ "Lexa, thank you for coming out to see us tonight." Ellen says. _

_ Lexa clears her throat and forces out, "Thank you for having me." _

_ "So I've been told that you and your girlfriend Clarke are expecting a child, would you like to explain to the crowd how that’s possible?" Ellen asks, getting right to the point. _

_ Lexa takes a deep breath, toying with her fingers, she glances at the crowd then back to Ellen. This is a really big step, but it's something she wants to do. _

_ "Yes, it’s something I've been hiding my whole life, but I’m more than happy to share now. I was born innersex." Lexa says. _

_ "Thank you for sharing with us, that’s very brave of you. Now could you explain what that means?" Ellen asks. _

_ Lexa's knee bobs up and down. _

_ "Yes, Ellen I was born with xx chromosomes, female chromosomes, but I have male genitalia. It’s fully functional and I can produce.. Sperm, can i say that on tv?" _

_ Ellen smiles, and says, "well if you can’t it will be censored, just continue with your story." _

_ Lexa nods, "Alright, well first of all I want to say that having a child with my girlfriend was an accident but it will never be a mistake. No matter what our school seems to think." _

_ "And is Clarke with us today?" Ellen asks. _

_ "Yes she is," Lexa says pointing towards the crowd. _

_ Ellen places a hand over her eyes, mimicking binoculars, Clarke waves and the crowd cheers. Ellen puts her hands down, waving Clarke on stage. _

_ "Clarke, can you come down to see us?" Ellen asks over the roar of the crowd. _

_ Clarke makes her way on stage, placing a protective hand over her belly. She waves to the crowd and takes a seat next to Lexa on the couch. _

_ "Thank you for joining us." Ellen says, "Can you please explain what happened that day?" _

_ Clarke nods, waiting for the crowd to settle down. She rubs her belly absent-mindedly as she recalls the story. _

_ "Our principal pulled us into the office and told us we couldn't attend prom. The PTA has an issue with the pregnancy." Clarke says. _

_ "But thats discrimination," Ellen replies. _

_ "It is, which is why we plan on suing the school district if they don't allow us to attend prom." Lexa explains, placing a hand to Clarke's stomach. _

_ The crowd cheers loudly. Ellen's eyes flick to Clarke's stomach then back up to Lexa's face. _

_ "Your baby is a little miracle, wouldn’t you say?" Ellen asks. _

_ Both Clarke and Lexa nod, answering, "Yes she is." _

\--

April 26th, 2021

"All rise, the honorable judge Davis, presiding"

Everyone in the room stands, Lexa helps Clarke to her feet.

The judge takes a seat at the stand, she allows everyone to take a seat before announcing, "Case number 4656, superior court of California Griffin-Woods vs. Arkadia School district is now in session."

She flips through a stack of papers, "Miss Ontari Snow, you're representing the school district?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am,"

"And Mr. Marcus Kane, you're representing the Griffin-Woods?"

"Yes, your honor," Kane says.

"Miss Snow, your opening statement?"

Ontari stands and marches over to the jury, she gives each one of them a stern look, intimidating them.

"To the jury, we would like to start with explaining Mr. Jaha's side of the story." Ontari pauses, "Ms Woods has an alcoholic past, we simply cannot allow her to attend the prom. Not only will it give her an opportunity to supply students with alcohol, it will ruin her chances of attending Polis University in the fall. We simply want to keep prom safe."

Lexa wrings her hands under the table, Clarke places her hand over top. She gives her a warm smile which has Lexa relaxing into her chair.

"So you have nothing to say about Clarke's pregnancy?" The judge says with an eyebrow raised.

"No ma'am, this is simply a miscommunication. We do not want Miss Woods to bring alcohol into the prom."

The judge shakes her head, writing something down on the stack of papers. 

"Right… Mr. Kane, your opening statement?"

Kane rises, adjusting his tie, he strides over with confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, there is no miscommunication between Mr. Jaha and my clients. He is quoted to say that "they may not attend the prom because of their pregnancy" not Lexa's past alcoholism."

"If that is all, please call your first witness to the stand," the judge says.

\--

They're stuffed back in the small room while the jury deliberates. Lexa paces back and forth, wondering if her testimony was enough.

"Lexa come sit down," Clarke says, patting the couch next to her.

Lexa takes a seat and sighs, rubbing her temples vigorously.

"I just worry," she says.

"I know," Clarke says, pulling Lexa to her chest.

Clarke tenses, Lexa looks up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Clarke rubs her back, wincing. "I don't know," she says.

Lexa's eyes widen, she leans back, and shouts, "Abby!"

The door opens quickly and Abby rushes into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

She notices Clarke rubbing her back with a pained look, Abby smiles, kneeling next to her.

"Braxton Hicks," she says, placing a hand to her belly.

"What?" Lexa asks.

"Fake contractions, Clarke's body is practicing for labor," Abby explains.

"Labor? She's only six months!" Lexa says panicked.

"Shhh, Lexa, it's normal. Braxton hicks starts around the 6 week mark of pregnancy, but you usually can't feel it until the third trimester." Abby says.

Lexa relaxes a bit, until there's a knock on the door. Gus peaks his head in and says, "The jury is ready for us."


	13. Run You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger which is why I'm rewarding you with a second chapter today. Please don't be too mad at me! I'll try to have the next chapter out tomorrow, I can't make any promises though because I have school, oof. 
> 
> Also I just want to thank everyone for reading! I officially hit 11,000 views thanks to you guys!
> 
> Also I just realized this chapter is unlucky 13, how ironic 😅

April 20th, 2021

_ "What do you mean they won't let you go to prom?" Octavia nearly shrieks in the middle of the busy hallway. _

_ Clarke slams her locker shut, she shrugs her shoulders saying, "Exactly what I said, we can't go to prom." _

_ "But they can't do that, it's a right of passage!" Octavia says, pounding her fist into the locker. _

_ A teacher across the hall gives her a stern look. Octavia juts her lip out and the teacher just shakes her head. Turning away from the rowdy teens. _

_ "They can do whatever they want to Octavia, they're in charge. Not us." Clarke says, heading in the direction of her next class. _

_ Octavia follows close behind, like a lost puppy. Someone bumps their shoulder into Clarke, Octavia shoves them yelling, "Hey! With child over here, watch where you're going." _

_ The freshman shakes in his sneakers, shrinking away from the senior. He squeaks out a quick sorry then runs off. Clarke shakes her head, asking, "Was that necessary?" _

_ Octavia waves it off and continues the conversation prior, "Clarke, you're not going to let them get away with this are you?" _

_ Clarke shrugs, answering, "I don't know, my parents want to sue." _

_ "And they should," Octavia says. _

_ The two reach Mr. Pike's classroom. They stop outside the door to finish their conversation.  _

_ "I don't know, to be honest I really don't care all that much, I mean yeah it sucks, but I have more important things to worry about now." Clarke says, shrugging her shoulders again. _

_ "Look, I'll support you however you want, but if you aren't going to prom, then I'm not going to prom," Octavia says adjusting her bag on her shoulder. _

_ "Please don't do that, I couldn't live with myself if I ruined prom for you. I know how excited you are for it." Clarke says shaking her head. _

_ The bell rings, Octavia scuffs her shoes against the floor. _

_ "It's ok Clarke, it'd be worth it. I don't think I'd have fun if you weren't there." She says. _

_ Clarke nods, she pinches her brows together before clasping Octavia on the back. _

_ "Thanks O." _

_ Octavia nods, scurrying off to her next class. Clarke sighs, walking in she rubs her belly, the baby has been really active lately, almost to the point of painful. _

_ Clarke takes her seat next to Lexa, who rubs Clarke's back gently, she places a kiss to her cheek. Clarke sighs. _

_ "What's wrong?" Lexa asks. _

_ "I don't know, this whole situation is just stressing me out." Clarke replies leaning against Lexa's side.  _

_ "I have to agree, our parents are taking this a little too extreme." Lexa says. "How's baby?" _

_ Clarke grins, she places Lexa’s hand on her belly where the baby wriggles.  _

_ "Active," she says with a smile. _

\--

April 26th, 2021

"All rise for your honorable judge Davis, presiding."

The crowd stands as the judge makes her way to the stand. She takes a seat, directing everyone else to do the same. She writes something down before looking down her nose at Jaha’s lawyer.

"Miss Snow, your closing statements please."

Ontari stands, walking towards the judge and begins.

"Your honor, my client Mr. Jaha never intended to make Ms. Woods or Ms. Griffin feel unwelcome at their high school prom, it was simply miscommunication on his end."

Ontari looks at Jaha, they both share a nod and she continues. 

"The true reason behind their ban is due to Lexa’s alcoholism. Keeping Lexa from the prom ensures the safety of her and everyone around."

Lexa shrinks in her chair, feeling eyes burn into the back of her head. She should have never picked up that damned bottle. 

"While it is true that Lexa has been sober for a month now, that doesn’t mean she wont relapse again. Evidence has shown that after her sobriety of almost a year she found herself in the hospital with alcohol poisoning."

Ontari turns to face Lexa, Clarke grips her hand tightly under the table. She gives it a hard squeeze. Lexa straightens in her chair and lifts her nose into the air. 

"Your honor, today we seek an acquittal of all charges due to the miscommunication on Mr Jaha’s end. While it is unfortunate that these two will miss their senior prom, it is our duty to keep the dance safe for everyone else in attendance."

Ontari heads back to the defense, head held high and prideful. She spins to face the judge and says, "This concludes the defense's evidence."

The judge continues writing, never looking up from the stand she says, "Mr. Kane, your closing statements please."

Kane stands, Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand.

"Your honor, this was not a case of miscommunication. You have heard from many witnesses that Mr. Jaha has disapproved of Clarke's pregnancy from the very beginning."

A painful expression crosses Clarke's face, her grip tightens and Lexa glances over. Clarke rubs her stomach with her unoccupied hand.

"Their first run in was at the mall nearly a month ago when Mr. Jaha demanded that Clarke be removed from the student council. Now less than a week ago, Mr. Jaha has been quoted to have banned these two from their prom because of the pregnancy."

Clarke relaxes and lets out a soft sigh. She doesn't know Lexa's watching her.

"That is discrimination in the first degree. Your honor, we demand justice for the two students. All they want to do is enjoy their last year of high school. We demand the school allow the two to attend their senior prom."

"This concludes the offense's evidence."

"Thank you both, we will give the jury some time to deliberate. Please return to your respective rooms in the meantime." Judge Davis says.

\--

April 21st, 2021

_ "We can fight this," Raven says, slamming a fist in the table. _

_ Clarke massages her temples, the past few days have been nothing but stressful. She can't imagine that it's good for the baby. Lexa rubs up and down Clarke's back absent-mindedly. Clarke relaxes into her touch. _

_ "Really guys, it's fine, our parents are handling it," Lexa says. _

_ "I already started a petition," Raven says, pulling out a paper with several names scrawled over it, "I only got through half of my first period class before I got yelled at."  _

_ Clarke stiffens, placing a hand to her stomach, Lexa cocks and eyebrow, watching as Clarke rubs her stomach.  _

_ "You ok there Clarke?" Lexa says. _

_ "Yeah I just got a cramp," Clarke says, blowing out a breath of air. _

_ "Should I text your mom?" Lexa asks. _

_ Clarke shakes her head, relaxing when the cramp finally releases.  _

_ "No I'm fine, it's gone now. If it happens again you can tell my mom," Clarke says. _

_ The group is skeptical, all eyeing Clarke ready to jump in if something happens. _

_ "Really guys I'm fine." Clarke says, rubbing her belly. _

\--

April 26th, 2021

"Has the jury reached a decision?" Judge Davis asks.

The foreman stands, "Yes we have your honor," he says.

"And what is your decision?"

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges." He says, the bailiff collects the stack of papers, handing them over to the judge.

"Mr. Jaha has been charged with the discrimination of expecting parents. While the court has heard two sides of the story today, it has come to an obvious conclusion."

Clarke shifts in her seat..

"Mr. Jaha, the court of California has determined that you are guilty of discrimination. Arkadia high will be required to allow Ms. Woods and Ms Griffin to attend their prom, with the stipulation that Ms. Woods undergoes a blood alcohol test prior to the event, Mr Jaha, you will be required to pay all court fees associated with this case, with an additional sum of $50,000 to be paid to both Ms. Griffin and Ms. Woods each for emotional distress."

"All rise," says the bailiff.

Clarke stands on shaky legs.

The jury files out.

Clarke leans against the table.

She squeezes her eyes shut.

"Oh god!" She shouts, crumpling to the floor.

All heads turn, all eyes are on her as she pants on the floor, overcome with pain. Lexa crouches next to her shouting something unintelligible through the pain and nausea.

Abby grips onto Clarke's arm, pulling her to a standing position, "Come on honey, we need to get you to the hospital." 


	14. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I have lots of school work to do because I keep writing instead of doing it... 😅 I'm going to fail this semester... I hope you like this next chapter.

April 26th, 2021

"Well the good news is that your cervix is still closed, the baby shouldn't be going anywhere any time soon." Dr Young says, lifting her head from under the sheet.

Everyone in the room releases the breath they were holding. Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand tightly.

"Why was she in so much pain?" Lexa asks.

The doctor smiles, typing away in her computer.

"Well these are her body's way of practicing for labor. My guess is that you've been under a lot of stress lately, right Clarke?"

Clarke nods.

"Stress can cause all sorts of things to go wrong during pregnancy. When you get home I want you to take a bath, I want you to relax your body."

Dr. Young disposes of her gloves in the wastebasket. 

"I want to see you again in a week, then we'll see about prom, congratulations on the win girls."

\--

Lexa draws a bath for Clarke when they arrive home, she even lights some candles from her own collection. She helps Clarke into the bath, her tension melting away as the warm water eases her aching muscles.

"Dr. Young was right, this is just what I needed." Clarke says, sinking into the water.

Lexa smiles, sitting near the edge of the tub. She can't help but to rub Clarke's bump that's sticking out of the water. She rests her head against the tub.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Lexa asks.

"Only one…" Clarke says.

Lexa lifts her head, she dips her hand in the warm water, pouring some onto Clarke's exposed skin.

"And?"

Clarke bites her lip, unsure if it's a good idea.

"What about… Emma?" Clarke says.

Lexa stops her movements abruptly, her mouth opens and closes. Tears well in her eyes and she swallows down the lump in her throat.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

Clarke nods, placing a hand to Lexa's cheek. She wipes at the tear threatening to fall. Lexa nuzzles into her hands.

"I'd love that Clarke," Lexa says.

\--

Clarke is practically falling asleep in the tub, could be from relaxation, could be from low blood pressure, could also be because of the events of the day. Whatever it is, Clarke is tired and Lexa has to help her into bed.

Lexa holds out the towel for Clarke, she wraps her up in it snuggling tight. She guides her out of the bathroom and sits her down on the bed. She digs through Clarke's closet for comfortable clothes and hands them off.

Clarke slips into a baggy shirt and a pair of boyshorts. She lays back in bed, snuggling under the comforter. Lexa turns to leave but she hears Clarke's soft voice, "you aren't going home are you?"

Lexa turns to face her, scratching her neck, "Clarke you need your rest," she says.

Clarke pats the empty spot next to her. 

"I don't like sleeping alone," Clarke mumbles, half asleep already. 

Lexa grins, flipping the light switch off she heads for bed.

\--

April 27th, 2021

Sunlight filters in through the window, rousing Lexa from her sleep. She wakes to Clarke's hair all over the place and in her mouth. Lexa combs through Clarke's hair, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

Lexa slips from the bed, replacing herself with a pillow. Clarke squeezes tight. Lexa controls the urge of taking a picture and saving it to her memories. Instead she heads downstairs, intent to make her girlfriend a nice breakfast.

She enters the kitchen only to be met by both of Clarke's parents.

"Oh, Lexa I didn't know you spent the night," Abby says, sipping on her coffee.

"Clarke didn't want me to leave." Lexa says shrugging, "do you mind if I make breakfast for her?"

"Clarke caught herself a good one," Jake says, bumping shoulders with his wife.

Lexa's face flushes and Abby slaps Jake on the shoulder, "Don't embarrass her," she says, she turns back to Lexa, "Go ahead dear, that's really nice of you."

Lexa nods, opening the fridge, she sets her eyes on the eggs and bacon and pulls them out. She turns to the stove, then back to Clarke's parents.

"Do you know how she likes her eggs?" Lexa asks.

"Scrambled," they say in unison.

Lexa turns back to the stove, flicking the flame on. She lets the pan heat up before dropping the bacon inside. 

"How's school been?" Abby asks, swirling her coffee in her cup.

"It's been alright, I'm passing all my classes," she says.

"That's wonderful and you're planning on attending Polis U?" Jake asks, already knowing the answer.

Lexa flips the bacon with a fork. She wants to say yes, it's what she's been telling everyone but she has had second thoughts lately. She doesn't want to miss anything with the baby.

"I'm not sure," Lexa says.

Abby and Jake both look at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" Abby asks.

"School starts a few days after the baby is born," Lexa says.

She pulls the bacon from the pan, placing it on a paper towel to soak up the grease. As she's mixing the eggs in a bowl, the more she thinks about it, the more confident she feels in her answer.

"I think I'm going to defer my entry into Polis until the spring next semester," Lexa says.

The two parents look at each other already having had the conversation with their daughter. As much as the parents want their kids to go to college, they know it's probably for the best.

Lexa pours the bowl of eggs into the pan. Clarke walks into the room rubbing her eye. After noticing her girlfriend standing at the stove, she can't help but to wrap her arms around her waist and press herself into her back.

Clarke's belly presses into the small of Lexa's back, Lexa grins when arms wrap around her waist. She spins in Clarke's grasp, pulling her into a hug. She places a soft peck to her lips.

"Morning," Clarke says, sleep heavy in her throat.

"I was making you breakfast, you're supposed to be relaxing," Lexa says with a pout.

Clarke's parents turn away from the scene, but grin over their coffee. It's every parent's dream for their child to find someone special and Clarke found someone amazing, even if they don't quite know it yet.

"I can't lay in bed all day, I'll get a blood clot, you heard Dr. Young," Clarke says.

Lexa shrugs, turning back to her eggs before they burn. Clarke's arms never moves from Lexa's waist, she lays her head in the crook of her neck, watching as she cooks.

Lexa places a kiss on the top of Clarke's head, her heart swells at the action, 'I love you' on the tip of her tongue. But she doesn't say it, they're not ready for that. Not yet.

Lexa turns the stove off, dishing up a plate for all of them.

"We decided on a name," Clarke says from around a bite of eggs.

"Really?" Abby says, grinning.

"After Lexa's mom, Emma," Clarke says.

Abby's brows fall together, she smiles, an ache in her chest growing.

"That's a lovely name," Abby says.

Lexa and Clarke's phones both buzz at the same time. Lexa pulls her phone from her pocket, reading the group text.

Octavia Blake 4/27/2021 8:29 am: EVERYONE TURN TO CHANNEL 8 THIS IS NOT A DRILL

"What is it?" Clarke asks, seeing the confusion on Lexa’s face.

"Octavia wants us to watch the news," She says, standing and heading towards the living room.

Lexa flicks the TV on, flipping to channel 8 as directed. She watches as the news anchor airs their story, showing a recording of the conviction of Mr. Jaha. 

Clarke and her parents enter the living room just as the superintendent of their school pops onto the screen. Lexa turns the TV up as he starts his speech.

"Mr. Jaha has been asked to resign as of this morning. I was unaware of the things he said to Ms Woods and Ms Griffin. I want to formally apologize for what has taken place. The two girls are welcome to attend their prom, the school has decided to reward these two individuals with a grant of $10,000 to use as they see fit. Again, I want to apologize to Ms Griffin and Ms Woods, for the trouble we caused with their pregnancy."

Lexa glances at Clarke, who is glued to the television, hand placed protectively over her belly.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asks.

"I'm more than ok, what are we going to do with all this money?" She asks.

"Well we could start a fund for the baby," Lexa says.

"Or we could buy a house," Clarke suggests.

Lexa's face turns a pale shade of pink, she whispers, "You'd want that?"

Clarke nods, "Maybe we could wait until after college, but we can save the money and if everything turns out OK, we can buy a house together?"

Lexa grins, she never thought this would be something that Clarke would want.

\--

May 3rd, 2021

"Everything looks good, the heartbeat is strong, your cervix is still closed. I think you'd be fine to go to prom." Dr. Young says, removing her gloves.

The two girls grin, holding onto each other's hands. This was the news they've been looking forward to.

"Well it looks like we'll have to go shopping," Abby says.

“I hope you girls have fun,” Dr. Young says, leaving the room.

Lexa helps Clarke down from the exam table, and Abby gathers their things. Before they leave, they schedule their next appointment with the receptionist. They head to the car and Abby drives them to the mall.

“There’s no time to waste girls, prom is saturday!” Abby says cheerfully from the driver seat. 

“What color were you thinking? Clarke asks.

“I don’t know really, maybe blue or yellow?” Lexa says.

“I like blue, maybe a light shade?” Clarke replies.

The two pull up pinterest to get some ideas, Abby pulls into the mall parking lot. She parks the car and turns to face the two girls.

“Lexa are you wearing a dress?” Abby asks.

Lexa scrunches her face up and shakes her head, she’s never liked the feeling of wearing dresses, it’s far too… revealing.

“No, I'd rather wear a suit,” Lexa says.

“Alright, let's stop at the tuxedo store, I think it will be easier finding something for you Lexa.” Abby says.

The three head into the mall, heading straight for Tuxedo Junction. They’re immediately greeted by the store representative.

“Hey there!” He says cheerfully, “What are we looking for today?”

Clarke points to Lexa, “She needs a suit for prom,” she says.

“Great! We have a wonderful selection, what color were you thinking?” he says.

“A light blue,” Lexa replies.

“Perfect! If you’ll just follow me,” he says.

After nearly an hour of trying on different suits, Lexa finally finds one she likes. They decide to rent the suit, rather than buy it, Abby pays for it. They move on to finding a dress for Clarke. They first stop at JCPenney, Abby’s favorite store.

They browse through the dresses, Clarke finds a couple she likes but to her disappointment none of them fit over her belly. She’s nearly in tears after discarding the third dress onto the dressing room floor.

“It’s fine, honey, we’ll find something,” Abby says, smoothing down Clarke's back.

“No we won’t, this is pointless, I don’t even know why we’re trying to go to prom, we have a baby on the way.” Clarke says, “We don’t have time for fun anymore!”

Clarke buries her face in her hands, finally letting the tears slip free.

“That’s not true, you have your father and I, Gustus is here to help. It’s not just you and Lexa. There’s plenty of time to still be a kid.” Abby says.

Clarke lifts her face from her hands, sniffling, “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Clarke, we’re your parents, we’ll do anything to help you guys.” Abby says.

Clarke nods, wiping her tears from her face. She slips her clothes back on and hangs the dresses on the rack. 

“Where else can we go?” Clarke asks.

“David’s Bridal has maternity dresses on their website, maybe we can find something there?” Lexa suggests, turning off her phone and pocketing it.

Clarke nods, grabbing onto Lexa’s hand, they head to the bridal shop.

They’re welcomed immediately, just like in the tuxedo shop. The girl at the desk walks over to greet them.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” she asks.

“Prom dresses?” Clarke says, “I’m pregnant and nothing fits.”

The girl smiles and guides them to the back of the shop.

“We have a nice selection of maternity dresses, you can try on. What color are you looking for?”

They find several nice dresses, to Clarke’s amazement, they all fit. She feels more confident that going to prom is something they deserve.

Finally they pick out a dress, Abby pays for it and they head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for scaring everyone! But if I was in Clarke's position I would be beyond stressed and we all know stress is not good for pregnancy. 
> 
> Also I spent a good couple of hours editing that photo for you guys, you better appreciate it lol!


	15. Accidentally in Love

May 8th, 2021

Clarke wakes up the morning of prom in a bad mood. She's sore, she's tired, and the baby won't stop squirming. She just wants a few minutes of peace. She lays in bed, states up at the ceiling, but the movement doesn't cease. 

She sits up, checks her phone, and grumbles to herself noting the time at 5:23 am. 

"Alright, alight, I'm getting up," she says to her squirming child.

She shuffles around her room for a change of clothes. She decides on a long hot shower to start her day. She grabs a pair of shorts and a shirt Lexa left at her house, places the clothes on the counter and starts the shower.

The shower comes to life and she strips her clothes. She eyes herself in the mirror, frowning at the deep red stretch marks on her belly. She turns, soothing the skin of her belly.

She sighs again, thanking Lexa for this wonderful change in her body and steps into the shower. She sighs, letting all her anger melt away with the steady beat of the spray. She glances down at her belly again, giving Lexa a silent apology.

It's not Lexa's fault, Clarke knows this. She was the one who was curious, she was the one who said no condom was okay. She doesn't regret what they've done, where they've gone, she just wishes it didn't come at the price of her body.

Clarke stands in the spray until the water runs cold. Then she washes herself as quickly as she can. She's shivering by the time she exits the shower. She wraps herself in a towel in an attempt to warm herself up. 

She quickly dries, dresses and heads downstairs for breakfast. She stumbles around the kitchen, her shower killed an hour. She opens the fridge but nothing seems appealing. She flips through the cupboards, coming to a similar conclusion.

Her frustration returns the longer she searches, she settles on an old pack of poptarts in the back of the cabinet. She shuffles to the living room, but on her way she stubs her toe. She groans in pain, bending over to inspect the digit.

"Fuck," Clarkr says, rubbing her toe.

The pain subsides and she makes it to the couch, plopping down. She flips through the channels, settling on an old rerun of  _ Friends _ . She takes a bite into the poptart and nearly breaks a tooth, she doesn't even remember the last time they bought poptarts. 

She groans, tossing the pack on the side coffee table. She curls up on the couch, snuggling under a blanket. She hopes her day gets better.

\--

Lexa wakes earlier than normal, she blames it on her excitement for the day. She flips onto her side, staring at her old Aaron Roger's poster. She smiles, maybe one day she'll be playing for the Packers instead of watching them at home.

Her mind buzzes with excitement at the thought. She can't stand laying in bed anymore longer so she decides to go for a jog. She slips on a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. She hooks up her headphones and shoves her phone in her pocket.

She makes her way downstairs, stretching as she goes. She ties her hair up into a ponytail then slips on her shoes. She slips out the front door, and does some more extensive stretches before starting her morning run.

She jogs down the street at a decent pace, slow enough to let her mind wander, but fast enough to feel a burn. She thinks about prom, wondering how the night will go. Will the dance be cool? Will it have cheesy decorations? Will the food be good? 

Then her mind wanders to the after prom party, Will Clarke want to go? She'll probably be tired. Maybe they can stop by for a minute to check it out? 

She thinks about the baby, she wonders if she'll be a good mom. If the baby will like her. She wonders what she'll achieve when she grows up, the kind of person she will be.

She thinks about Clarke, she wonders what she's up to right now. She's probably still sleeping. Lexa hopes Clarke has fun at prom, she hopes she's having a good morning.

\--

Anya spent the night with Raven. She's glad they can't get pregnant like Clarke and Lexa. They had a busy night. Raven snuggles into Anya's chest.

They haven't talked about their relationship. She doesn't really know what they are. They're going to different colleges. She wonders if they'll be able to work long distance.

Raven stretches, snuggling closer to Anya. She runs a hand through her hair, she'll focus on getting through today.

\--

Lincoln paints Octavia's nails for her. They've decided their colors would be black and red. Octavia opts for black nails and a red dress. Lincoln really likes Octavia, he's glad they're going to the same college.

Octavia leans forward, placing a kiss to his lips. 

Lincoln smiles and dreams of the future. 

\--

"Clarke! Come here, let me do your hair," Abby says.

Clarke grumbles, laying under the couch with her eyes shut.

"I'm not going," she says.

Abby stomps in front of her daughter, hands on her hips, she has an eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

Clarke flicks the small blanket over her head, snuggling into the couch.

"I'm not going," she repeats.

"After all that fighting and all the stress, you aren't going to prom?" Abby asks.

Clarke pulls the blanket down under her child and glares at her mom.

"I'm tired, I couldn't sleep last night, the baby kept me up." She says.

Abby sighs, shaking her head, "Why don't you take a nap? I'm sure you'll change your mind." Abby says.

Clarke turns her back to her mom, snuggling into the couch.

\--

Lexa arrives at the Griffin household ten minutes past two. She knocks on the door, and shuffles in her black Oxfords, waiting for someone to answer the door. She has her suit on and a light dusting of make up on her face.

She grips the little plastic container that holds Clarke's corsage tighter as the door swings open to reveal Jake's smiling face. He waves her inside and places a finger to his lips, pointing at the couch where Clarke is napping.

Lexa's heart flutters at the sight. 

Jake pulls Lexa into the kitchen so he can explain, "Clarke is like a bear if you wake her up from a nap. She's only gotten worse since being pregnant."

Lexa nods, taking a seat at the table. She taps her finger tips against the table top, wondering just how much longer she can sleep before they're late.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asks, looking in the fridge.

Lexa shakes her head before answering, "They're serving dinner there. How long has she been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, she should be waking up soon. She told Abby she didn't get much sleep last night." Jake says.

Lexa frowns, if Clarke's tired, maybe they shouldn't be going to prom. She has been pretty stressed lately. As if on cue, Clarke shuffles into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She yawns and Lexa can't help the grin. 

Clarke notices Lexa at the table, all her aches and pains slip away. Her heart beats for the girl sitting at her table. Lexa stands, Clarke can't help the up down look.

She wets her lips, Lexa looks  _ fine. _

Lexa takes a step towards Clarke, who meets her the rest of the way. Their lips meet and Clarke sighs into the kiss, Lexa the cure to Clarke's terrible morning.

Lexa goes to hand the corsage over to Clarke but Jake intercepts.

"Oh no, Abby will have my head if she knows I let you pass this off without her," he says, setting the box on the counter, "in fact, let me go get her. Clarke you need to get ready."

Clarke rolls her eyes and when her father leaves the room she pulls Lexa by her tie into a less innocent kiss.

\--

Clarke is ready nearly two hours later. Abby applied a light layer of makeup and did up her hair. Clarke looks gorgeous in her baby blue dress. Abby takes a ton of pictures, especially when Lexa slips Clarke's corsage over her wrist and Clarke pins Lexa's boutineer to her vest.

Anya and Raven are the first to arrive. Abby forces them into some poses.

Then comes Octavia and Lincoln, both stunning in their black and red attire. 

Abby gets several pictures of the group before the limo arrives. She gets a few more of the interior. The group slips into the back of the limo, Abby sheds a few tears. Jake makes a joke about not getting his daughter pregnant.

The limo pulls away and the two Griffin parents wave.

The group make fun in the limo, stocked full of sparkling grape juice. They crack the bottles open, pouring themselves each a glass. They raise their glasses and cheer, "To friends!"

The drive isn't terribly long, even with the California traffic. They're headed downtown, their school rented out the science center. Raven was probably the most excited out of all of them.

The limo pulls up outside the venue, their eyes sparkling in the setting sun. They exit the limo and join their classmates, all lined up outside the door, waiting to be let in. 

Once the clock hits 6, the venue doors swing open, letting in wave after wave of couples. Their group is pulled aside for more photos. One as a group then each individual couple. 

They are sent to a large ballroom, where tables are set out with numbers. They find their seats and wait for the fun to begin.

The servers come out with their food, placing the dishes in front of them. Their mouths water and stomach grumble at the sight. They're given some  _ mocktails  _ and raise their glasses in another toast.

Their food is quickly devoured, they barely let their stomachs digest before jumping on the dance floor. The dj plays a quick upbeat tune that has everyone swinging their hips and dancing the night away.

The night is deep underway when the dj switches gears. He plays a slow song, one for the couples to dance to. Lexa pulls Clarke onto the dance floor. She places one hand on her hip and the other entwines their fingers together. 

They sway their hips slowly to the music. Their eyes connect, Lexa smiles. Clarke flushes and looks down between the two. Clarke's belly pokes gently into Lexa's stomach. Her heart swells with pride.

They've come so far, from knowing practically nothing about each other to knowing their darkest secrets. They're not a traditional couple by any means, but Clarke wouldn't change it for the world.

Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s chest, listening to the even rise and fall of her lungs. Lexa's arms wrap around her waist and Clarke knows there's no better place to be.

The night winds down, Octavia and Lincoln are crowned prom king and queen. Clarke's exhausted but she's promised Lexa a taste of after prom. The limo drops the group off at their school. Where they've set up an assortment of cool activities.

Unfortunately they're mostly physical activities, ones that Clarke can't partake in. Clarke and Lexa call an Uber to take them back home.

They wrap themselves together in the back seat. Lexa's arm around Clarke's shoulders, the other hovering over the swell of her belly. Clarke places a kiss to the underside of Lexa's jaw.

"Tonight was fun," Lexa says.

"It can be better," Clarke replies, a suggestive eyebrow raised.

Lexa shifts in her seat and Clarke knows she's where she wants her. Clarke runs a palm down Lexa's thigh, she places another kiss just below Lexa's ear.

Lexa's breath hitches in her throat, she pulls Clarke closer to her chest. She whispers, "Are you sure?"

Clarke nods, running her hand up and down Lexa's thigh, she sweeps a feather light touch over the front of her pants then moves to the other thigh.

Lexa bites her lip keeping the sounds at bay, she keeps an eye on their Uber driver, who's none the wiser. Lexa can feel herself press tight against her pants.

Clarke smirks, she slowly unbuckles Lexa's belt while kissing down her throat. Clarke slips a hand down Lexa's pants, grasping her already hard cock.

Clarke grins, looking up at Lexa. She pumps her hand once, palming over the head.

"Ready for me already?" Clarke whispers.

"Always," Lexa replies.

Clarke kisses down her throat, while pumping her hand. Lexa squirms in the back of the Uber. Her breath comes out short, her chest heaves with each breath. Her hips rock in time with Clarke's palm.

Their Uber pulls down a familiar street, the street lights illuminate the back of the car. A low groan forms in the back of her throat from the brutal pace of Clarke's hand.

"Clarke, we're almost home," Lexa says.

Clarke's heart flutters at the way Lexa called it home. Lexa shifts in the seat and she retracts her hand. She helps Lexa button her pants. The bulge is quite obvious in her pants, the Uber pulls up to the Griffin house and they're both glad the lights are off.

They hurry from the car and up the steps to the house. Clarke fumbles with her keys. Lexa pins her to the door and kisses down her neck. She stops at her collarbone, sucking a dark red spot into her neck. Clarke groans, palming at the front of Lexa's pants again.

"Inside," Clarke says.

"I will if you ever open the door," Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke gently smacks Lexa's chest, "You know what I meant," Clarke says.

Clarke pulls them through the door and up the stairs. Clarke closes the door to her bedroom shut carefully so as to not wake her parents. Lexa is already shedding her suit jacket and vest.

"Stop," Clarke says.

Lexa's hands still on the last button, dread filling her veins. Are they moving too fast? Does Clarke not want this?

"I want to undress you." Clarke says.

Lexa groans at the words, but removes her hands from her vest. Clarke stalks up to her, sliding the vest down her arms. She connects her lips to Lexa's, slipping her tongue inside. Their tongues clash together, Lexa feels herself grow harder if that is even possible.

Clarke slowly undoes Lexa's tie, slipping it from around her neck. She tosses it carelessly to the other side of the room then works on the buttons of her shirt. Clarke's lips taste like candy, Lexa wants nothing more but to kiss them all night.

Clarke finally pops the last button of Lexa's top, slipping it down her arms. Lexa stands from the bed, wrapping her arms around Clarke's back and pulls down the zipper. Clarke lets the dress fall to the floor.

Lexa's eyes rack up and down, drinking in her body.

"You're beautiful," Lexa says.

Clarke's face flushes, she goes to cover her body, but Lexa pulls her hands away.

"Don't, I mean it, Clarke, you're beautiful," Lexa says, sitting down at the edge of the bed. 

"So are you," Clarke says, helping Lexa out of her pants.

Lexa's cock strains against the material of her boxer briefs. Clarke falls to her knees, Lexa moans at the sight. Clarke helps Lexa slip from her boxers, her cock springs free of its confines.

Clarke licks her lips, before taking the length into her hand. Lexa moans above her, still quite sensitive from their copulation in the Uber. Clarke takes Lexa into her mouth.

Lexa brushes a hand through Clarke's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. Her heart swells inside her chest, Lexa's overcome with a feeling she hasn't felt before.

Clarke sucks gently on Lexa’s length, she pulls her from her mouth, licking the underside of her dick. Lexa bites her lip, feeling herself pulse. She's so close.

"Come for me baby," Clarke says, picking up her pace.

Clarke pumps Lexa's length furiously. Lexa groans and bucks into her hand. Her hips pick an erratic pace.

"Fuck," Lexa says.

"Don't hold back, I want you to come in my mouth," Clarke says, pulling Lexa back into her mouth. 

It only takes a few more minutes before Lexa's spilling into her mouth. Clarke moans, deep inside her throat, the vibration causing another wave of cum to pulse through her cock.

Clarke releases her with a pop, cum dribbling down her chin. Lexa wipes it away with her thumb, Clarke smiles, continuing to pump Lexa's cock until it grows flaccid in her hand.

"My turn," Lexa says, helping Clarke onto the bed.

She pulls Clarke's panties down her legs, licking her lips at Clarke glistening folds.

"You're so wet," Lexa says with awe.

She swipes a finger down Clarke's slit, collecting her wetness. She pulls her finger in her mouth, tasting Clarke with a moan. Clarke throws her head back at the sight.

Lexa pulls Clarke's legs apart, she bends down to swipe her tongue against her slit. Clarke watches Lexa with hooded eyes, balanced on her elbows as Lexa goes down on her.

Clarke's pleasure slowly builds in her core. She pops the clips to her bra open, her breast spring free. Lexa's eyes zero in on the sight, her nipples hard and brown. They're bigger than she remembers, she can feel herself harding again.

Clarke moans and Lexa's tongue slips up and down her slit, she flicks over Clarke's clit, it has her gasping with more pleasure. Clarke grabs her tit tight, massaging the bud between her fingers.

Clarke reaches down with her other hand, gripping onto Lexa’s hair. She rides her face, Lexa moaning at the feeling of Clarke's hands pulling her hair. Her cock twitches, springing back to life, wanting to take part in the action.

It's only moments later that Clarke falls over the edge in a surprising orgasm. Her legs shake with pleasure as Lexa cleans up her mess. By the time she's cleaned up, she's ready to go again, already worked up, red faced and panting below Lexa.

Lexa slides up Clarke's body, pausing to give attention to her breasts. She swirls her tongue around each peak. Sucking gently. She places a kiss up her chest, up her neck and finally lands on her lips.

Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist, grinding gently against her hardened cock. They both groan at the contact. They kiss softly for a while, content with their pace. Lexa grinds herself against Clarke's center, until they're both so worked up they're panting.

"Please," Clarke begs.

Lexa places a kiss to her cheek before reaching between the two and aligning their hips. She thrusts forward, allowing Clarke time to adjust. Their pace is slow, neither in any hurry.

Clarke's so wet, Lexa can feel it against her dick. The wetness spills out onto the bed. Lexa pulls out and gently pushes back in. Clarke squirms below her. Their lips connect again, both moaning into each other's mouths.

"Lexa," Clarke pants.

Lexa dips her head, licking down Clarke's throat, leaving wet kisses against her skin. Lexa picks up her pace, the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room. Lexa slips a hand between the two circling Clarke's clit.

Clarke's moaning picks up, she rocks her hips against Lexa's, their bodies moving in time with each other. They're so close. Lexa nips under Clarke's jaw, it's all she needs to fall over the edge again. Lexa continues pumping her hips, helping Clarke through her orgasm. 

Clarke's walls clench tightly around her cock. Lexa can feel the familiar tightening in her groin. It only takes a few more pumps before she's spilling her seed deep inside Clarke. 

"Fuck, Clarke!" Lexa shouts, falling boneless into the mattress.

The two catch their breaths, Lexa places a kiss to Clarke's lips. 

"I love you," she says.

Clarke stiffens below her, Lexa's heart picks up it's pace, she worries she's said too much. She goes to move off of Clarke but she tightens her legs around her hips trapping her there.

"I love you too," Clarke whispers.

The sound is so quiet, Lexa barely hears it. But she does and it has her heart beating double time. They share a kiss that quickly turns into another love making session that continues deep into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at sex scenes, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Also I hope prom lived up to your expectations! If not I apologize! Also I was thinking of making Octavia and Licoln get pregnant on prom so our clexa baby has a friend similar in age when she gets older what do you think? 🤔


	16. You're Going to Miss This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter emotional but I failed... sorry lol. 
> 
> Idk about everyone else but when I graduated I felt really sad leaving everything behind. Definitely a bittersweet ending is 12 years...

May 22, 2021

It's been two weeks since they said the words to each other. Lexa was worried that the next day would be awkward. She was worried she pushed them too fast. But when Clarke woke up, she place a kiss to Lexa's lips and told her those three words again.

Lexa has never felt more happy in where her life has taken her. She has a beautiful girl, a daughter on the way. She misses her mom dearly but Clarke's right, she can't keep blaming herself.

Tonight is commencement, the last step of High school. It's a bittersweet ending, she's worked her whole life to get to this moment and here it is.

1st grade

Lexa is a bright little girl, with curly brown hair and big green eyes, looking at the world around her. She's not afraid to ask questions.

She knows she's different, she doesn't exactly know what it means, she just knows that she likes playing in the dirt with boys and playing house with girls.

Lexa is good at school, her teachers say so. They even send her to a special class for advanced learners. She's in the class with Monty Green and Raven Reyes.

Lexa is young and loves life.

2nd grade

Anya is in Lexa's class this year, they get into more trouble than they should. Her parents are called in once a week due to her behavior.

Gustus signs her up to play soccer in hopes of calming his wild Lexa down.

3rd grade

Lexa doesn't like soccer, her coach is mean and doesn't let her play. Only the boys are allowed to play. 

Gus signs her up for basketball.

4th grade

Lexa learns exactly what makes her different from everyone else. They learn about what makes girls different from boys. But what happens when you are both?

Lexa asks to try baseball.

5th grade

Lexa and her friends take turns kissing each other. She decides she doesn't like kissing boys. They are gross and pick their noses. Girls are pretty and smell nice.

Lexa plays volleyball this year.

6th grade

Lexa attends her first school dance. Boys keep asking her but she turns them down. A blonde catches her eye but she stays away. Near the end the girl asks her to dance, Clarke, she thinks her name is. Their moves are sloppy and their hands are sweaty but they have fun. 

Lexa plays flag football for the first time in gym class. She dominates the field.

7th grade

Lexa hasn't seen much of Clarke since that dance, her heart skips a beat when their eyes meet in the hallway. But Finn drags her away and she tries to forget those blue eyes.

Lexa convinces her dad to let her sign up for middle school football. The coach is hesitant to put her on the field but after seeing her field goals he tries her as wide receiver, she passes with flying colors.

8th grade

Lexa tries to ignore Clarke, but her and her boyfriend Finn are  _ everywhere _ it's obnoxious and gross. She can't stand her or her group of friends.

Lexa makes the team's quarterback. Anya throws a party to celebrate. The party goes on for longer than Lexa hoped, she hides in the bathroom.

A quiet girl from Lexa's class slips in, she jumps, clearly not expecting to see another person with her. They talk for awhile, finally they decide to leave but the door is locked from the outside.

She's trapped in the bathroom with this pretty girl from class. Costia confesses her feelings, Lexa shares her secret. Costia doesn't care. They search the cabinets and find a condom. 

Lexa loses her virginity in Anya's bathroom.

9th grade

Lexa attends school, even though she doesn't want to. She can't bear the look on her dad's face. She killed her mom, it's all her fault.

She doesn't talk to Costia, they break up.

Lexa finds solace in the bottom of a bottle.

10th grade

Gustus finds out about her drinking, he threatens to take her to rehab. She quits. It's hard. She pukes and she shakes but she gets all the alcohol out of her system.

She's sober before football season starts.

11th grade

Lexa gets sacked  _ hard. _ She lands on the ground with a thump you can hear it from the stands. She doesn't get back up.

She has a concussion. She's pulled from the game for the rest of the season.

12th grade

Lexa receives a call before training one day. Her coach tells her she's team captain. Lexa's nervous but she feels confident.

She's stuck in a class with Clarke and her friends. Lexa's feelings from middle school resurface but she pushes it down.

Lexa tries to focus on her work but Mr. Pike has other plans.

\--

Clarke's nervous, sad and nervous. She's scared she won't see her friends after they graduate. She thinks about the good times she's had with them just in case.

1st grade

Clarke is shy, she hides in the back of the classroom. Doctors call her withdrawn, she doesn't talk much. She watches as the other kids play, she sits by herself and draws.

Clarke is young and scared.

2nd grade

Clarke is a little less withdrawn, now that she knows her classmates. She still likes to sit by herself and draw. Octavia Blake is in her class. She's loud but Clarke likes her.

Clarke teaches Octavia how to draw.

3rd grade

Clarke and Octavia are inseparable, they chase each other outside on the playground. Clarke trips over someone laying on the ground and skins her knee. She sits up sniffling. The person rubs their eyes.

"I'm sleeping here," she says.

She notices the tears forming in Clarke's eyes and hurries over.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" She asks.

Clarke nods and lets go of her bleeding knee, she stands up and brushes herself off.

"Why were you sleeping on the ground?" Clarke says wiping her eyes.

The girl shrugs.

"You're funny, I'm Clarke," she says holding out her hand.

"Raven," the girl says.

"Did you want to play with us?" Clarke asks.

Raven thinks a moment before nodding, "Yeah, what are we playing?" She asks.

"Cops and robbers!" Octavia pipes up.

"You're the cop!" Clarle says, darting away as fast as she can.

Clarke and Octavia search out Raven everyday at recess.

4th grade

Clarke watches baseball practice because Octavia asks her to. She's bored, She's never been interested in sports. She kicks the dirt with her shoes wishing she had something to draw on.

"Octavia! That was right to you! How did you miss that?" A voice shouts.

"You threw it crooked! That wasn't to me!" Octavia shouts.

Clarke pops her head up, looking at the strange girl yelling at her friend. She's seen her before but never talked to her, she's in the advanced class.

Clarke itches for a piece of paper, the girl is beautiful.

"I'm going to beat you up if you miss it again," the girl says.

She's beautiful but has an attitude. 

"Lexa! That is not sportsmanship conduct! This is your only warning before I take you off the team." The coach says.

Lexa pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Clarke likes this girl.

5th grade

Finn pulls Clarke around back of the school and kisses her. 

Clarke likes being kissed. She wonders what it'd be like to kiss Lexa.

6th grade

Clarke stands on the otherside of the gym sipping on her juice. She watches Lexa turn down all the boys that ask her to dance. 

Their eyes meet and Clarke's heart rate picks up. She wonders if Lexa will dance with her.

7th grade

Finn asks Clarke out on a date to the movies. He's nice enough so Clarke says yes. 

Clarke wonders what it'd be like to date Lexa.

8th grade

Clarke watches as Anya baracades the bathroom door with a chair, locking Costia and Lexa in the bathroom together. 

Clarke gets a sick feeling in her stomach and she heads home.

9th grade

Clarke sneaks Finn into her bedroom, her parents are out for the night. She loses her virginity to the puffy haired boy. It's sloppy and quick but it's fun nonetheless.

10th grade

Clarke finds Finn kissing another girl. Clarke walks away without another word, promising herself not to cry. An ache settles deep in her chest, she fights the tears forming in her eyes.

Clarke sits alone at lunch.

11th grade

Clarke saw Lexa go down, she heard the crack of helmets hitting helmets. Clarke bites her lip, watching the field for any movement. 

The EMT rushes on scene, quickly backboarding her and placing her into the squad. 

Lexa doesn't come back to school for a week.

12th grade

Clarke has her first class with Lexa. The blonde watches her from the corner of her eye. She wonders if she should say something.

Her heart races when Mr. Pike pairs her off with her crush, Raven snickers.

\--

Raven nudges Clarke from her day dream, Clarke blinks.

"Where'd you go?" Raven asks, serious for once.

Clarke shakes her head and smiles, "Just reminiscing," Clarke says.

"You're so cheezy," Raven says, squeezing Clarke's cheeks together.

Clarke swats her hands away, grinning when Lexa walks up to them. Her gown adorned with ribbons and cords. Clarke pulls her forward by the collar, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Are you ready for this?" Clarke asks.

Lexa nods wrapping her arms around Clarke's back. Their Belly's press together. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and places her face against her chest, they sway in place.

"Gross," Raven says, pulling Anya to her side, "tell them they're gross." 

Anya plants a kiss to Raven's temple then turns to Clarke and Lexa and does as her girlfriend says. Clarke rolls her eyes but pulls away from Lexa anyway.

Clarke is about to say something snarky but she's interupted by a teacher yelling for everyone to take their places. Clarke adjust Lexa's cowl, gives her a quick peck on the lips and they part ways.

Clarke heads to the front, Lexa to the back. 

The band starts playing pomp and circumstance and Clarke's stomach fills with butterflies. This is the moment that every kid looks forward to. The transition between adolescence into adulthood.

Clarke holds her head high and follows her classmates out to the auditorium.

Her parents cheer her name from the crowd, she holds back the urge to wave. She continues her way to her seat before she's lost in a sea of blue and gold.

Once everyone is seated, the superintendent starts his speech.

"Graduates of Arkadia High, welcome to adulthood. Many of you will go on to college, some of you will join our military, others will join a trade or find a job right away. Whatever you pursue, I know you will excel in it because you are Arkadia Proud. So congratulations grads!"

A round of cheers go around the audience.

"Now we open the floor to your valedictorian, Lexa Woods."

The crowd roars with cheers and whistles and blows air horns. Lexa makes it to the stage and lifts a hand in the air to calm the crowd.

"As many of you already know, Clarke and I are expecting our first child in August."

She pauses, there's a bit of cheering from the crowd, mostly from their friends.

"This year has been challenging for us, all of us," Lexa says, gesturing towards the crowd.

"In our four years we've dealt with a lot of challenges, but the one lesson that sticks out the most is to expect the unexpected."

The crowd chuckles at Lexa's implication.

"We want to thank the faculty for their support and dedication to teach each and every one of us, even if we give them a hard time."

The crowd cheers again.

"I feel confident leaving the school in a better place, where generations behind us won't have to worry about feeling persecuted or attacked."

The crowd is quiet.

"Lastly I'd like to personally thank Mr. Pike. If it wasn't for his Growth and Development class I would not be in the position I am today. I would not have Clarke at my arm or a daughter on the way."

"Thank you all. I'd like to leave you with a quote from Ernie Harwell. It's time to say goodbye. But I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure."

Lexa leaves the stage head held high with pride. Wells Jaha is next to give his speech, glaring at Lexa the whole way, grumbling under his breath that he should have been valedictorian, not salutatorian.

The students eagerly squirm in their seats ready to grab their diploma and say goodbye to their school forever.

The superintendent takes the mic, announcing the students, one by one until they reach, "Octavia Blake," the crowd cheers for her, the student body chants, "Queen" as she walks up the stage to claim her diploma.

Several other names were called, Clarke's heart speeds up waiting for her name to be called.

"Lincoln Forrest," as with Octavia, chanting of "king" comes from the student body.

Clarke stands next to the stage, she's next.

"Clarke Griffin," The crowd cheers, hooting comes from her friends. Clarke focuses on her footing, not about to be the one who falls getting their diploma, how embarrassing.

And it goes on until every last one of their friends has their diploma.

"Raven Reyes,"

"Anya Woods,"

"Lexa Woods,"

Out of everyone in the school, Lexa gets the loudest and most cheers. She's well loved by the community, especially after revealing her intersexuality.

Student body president Wells Jaha takes the stage again.

"Congratulations everyone, we finally made it. Please follow me as we commencement the tassel ceremony."

The student body follows his lead, flipping their tassels from the right side of their cap to the left. Clarke and Lexa find one another in the crowd.

"Congratulations class of 2020!"

He lifts his cap from his head and tosses it in the air, everyone else follows his lead. There's a sea of caps floating in the air. 

Lexa bends down, capturing Clarke in a breathtaking kiss. 


End file.
